DXD The Nine-Tails Chao Blade Emperor
by Silver the snow wolf
Summary: "What happens when your girlfriend just dumped you out of the blue and the people who you called your best friend shoot you on the same day. Yeah that pretty messed up. Oh and now I got a Dragon talk to me? Could my life get even more worse?" OCXTiamatXHarem. Bad grammar warning. OC is a Strong and a little OP.
1. The awakening of the Chao Blade

**Silver snow.**

 **Age: 16**

 **race: 25% human, 25% Dragon and 50%** **Nine-Tailed Fox hybrid.**

 **Supernatural part are white Nine fox tails and Fox ears with a set of Dragon's wings.**

 **skin colour: pale white.**

 **hair colour: Snow White with grey highlight short wild hair**

 **eyes: Grey colour.**

 **high 6'2 ft high.**

 **Evil piece: Unknown.**

 **Clothes. He wears a grey t-shirt with a plan black zip up hoodie over it and a set of blue jeans and black shoes.**

 **Sacred gear:**

 **Blade Blacksmith sub-species:**

 **Holy fox a holy sword with Fire and holy magic.**

 **Phoenix Slayer a Holy Sword with Water and holy magic.**

 **Holy demolition a Holy sword with high Destruction power equal to the Excalibur of Destruction, but it can only be sworn once as it use up the user stamina.**

 **Sword Birth sub-species:**

 **Darkness fox a Demon sword with the powers of Fire and darkness magic. Katana sword.**

 **Lightning storm a demon sword with the power of lighting and wind magic.**

 **Angel slayer a demon sword with the power to kill Angel and fallen angel with ease.**

 **Vold Blade a demon sword with the power of darkness and the ability to open gate to Dimensional Gap and protect the user from the vold.**

 **Chao Gear the Sacred gear of the Dragon king Tiamat. A Blue vision for the boosted gear** **Longinus tier** **.** **Abilities:**

 **Chaos Explosion: Increases the user over all power strength, speed and endurance by X5 for 10 minutes.**

 **Chaos Fire breath: A blue flame with a dark purple colour mixed in, the flame can burned a Devil of a high class power with ease.**

 **Chaos limit breaker: Let the user go pass their magic and physical limits for 1 minute. Reaching god level speed and power, but the down side is the user is drain from They physical strength.**

 **Chaos protection: the user is defend from all Dark and holy magic so the damage is reduced**

 **Balance Breaker:**

 **Holy demon sword of the** **True God Dragon. The Sword hold the power of the** **Apocalypse dragon within the blade itself, but it can only be used as a last resort because of the blade power could destroy the world if it leaves the Dimensional Gap for more than 1 hour and it uses up the User life force.**

 **Holy Demon Chao Dragon just a strong sword that can stand toe to toes with Durandal and Excalibur.**

 **Holy Demon dragon slayer a anti-dragon sword**

 **Chao karma Dragon scale mail. Blue vision for the** **Boosted Gear Scale Mail.**

 **Title: The Chao Blades Emperor.**

 **Story from Silver pov as normal.**

 **Kouh park, woodland zone.**

Pain. That all I feel at this minute. "Your a no good human being!" A person shouted at me.

"Aq-" i try to reply to the person who was in front of me. A Tail beautiful girl, with pale while skin. Long blue hair and emerald colours eyes. She is wear white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. Her name is Sapphire Ocean.

"Don't you ever call me that again." She shouted right before slapping. "Ryuji was right about you." I looked at Sapphire as my cheek was red.

"Aqua?" I said quietly. As i looked at away from her. "If i done something wrong than tell me." I looked at ground as my hands locked tightly.

"Your a loser that why." She said and I looked at her. "Your plan and boring." My heart was ready to break. "You used to be fun but now your boring." Sapphire just smiled. "I wanted you to be a man and not a loser, so I'm breaking up with you." She said before walking away. I just stood there as i watched the love of my life walk away.

"I'm sorry." I said before falling to my knees. I started to crying as my heart just broke before i punched the ground repeatedly. "Fucking Ryuji. Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!" I shouted.

"So she finally dumped you?" I turned to around to See a male who stood around to Height of 6'5ft tail and had a sporty body. He was wearing a basic black jacket and black jeans with combat boots, his hairs black and eyes grey. Ryuji Hashiba.

"You fucking asshole." I said before standing up as i was pissed. "You said something to her and she believed it?" I wanted answers and Ryuji Just smile.

"She a pretty girl, who wants a real man to play with." He said was a grin on his face.

"We used to be friends." I said and Ryuji laugh.

"Friend? I was only nice to you because you was date Sapphire and now she all mine." He walked over to me and punched in the stomach and wilding me. I fell to the ground. "See you weak?" He just stood over me as i looekd at him. "No one repeated you. I know that because word is your Notting more than a dirty pev." My eyes widened.

"You-" he kicked my head and i was sent flying into a tree. On impact i cough up blood. "Asshole." I coughed up more blood, he walked over to me and pointed some at my head and i was scared.

"Look what i got." Ryuji said as he was hold a handgun. "It a good thing that my old man work as yakuza." He pointed the Gun at my forehead. Your going to leave Sapphire alone for now on." He smiled evilly. "Better yet leave all the girls alone. Your just alone who own family abandoned." He said before fire the gun into my stomach and leaving a hole in my right side. "happy birthday. Bro." He said before walking away from me as i was bleeding out.

I was in shook as my body was shutting down. 'I fucking hate my life.' I thought as blood was falling out of my stomach and started to form a pool of blood on the ground underneath my body. "My fucking body wouldn't move." I said before i try to looked at the orange evening sky. "First my dad leaves." I cough up more blood as i slowly started slipping away from the tree. "Then girlfriend dumped me." I fell to the ground. "And then the people who I thought was my best friend shot me." I just laughed at this. "This world is painfully and fucked up." My eyes slow closed. "I just wanted to see it burn." I felt my mind fogging over and my heart beat was slowly down. "I will see you soon. Mot-" silence fall that evening

inside of Silver mind.

I find myself in a green field of grass with a wall of white fog and me. "were am i?" i asked myself before i looked at my backside. To see nine white foxs tails with blue tops on the end. "why are my tails out and the why is there blue furs on the ends?" I was confused.

"I see that you are finally here?" I turned to head forward and I could see a pale blue Western Dragon laying on the grass. I summoned two balls of fires as the dragon just looked at me.

"Who are you?" I asked and the Dragon chuckled before glowing blinding me. Once the dragon glowing die down. Leaving a beautiful woman with straight long beautiful, pale blue hair, dark blue eyes, and a cold atmosphere that radiates from her beauty. Also I could feel a powerful dragon aura within her body. she was wearing a deep dark blue dress when well with her pale white skin. She just lay on the grass with a little smile on her face.

"I'm Tiamat." She said and I cannot shack the feeling that something was missing. "And I'm the Chao Karma dragon. My little Fox." She slowly got up and I got more edgy.

"Stop." I said as a black blade Katana with red veins going up the base of the blade form in my right hand and a golden blade katana with red vein running up the blade form in my left hand. "Or I'm going to cut you down." I said as The Dragon girl just smiled.

"Blade blacksmith and Sword birth." She said as I grabbed my swords harder. "I see you know how to use your sacred gears. Holy and Dark swords and a nine tailed fox use them." She said as she started to walk over to me.

"Dragon slayer!" I shouted before slamming both my swords together and two combined form a katana that was in case a black wooden sheath. I grab the Sheath with my left hand being the sword to my left side and grab the handle of the sword with my right hand. "If you take one more step to me. I will cut you down." I don't know what was wrong with me.

"You acting tough." She said and I looked at her in the face with a piss look.

"And how would you know?" I asked only to find the Blue hair girl right in front of my face..

"Because I know that you wouldn't hurt me." She said as her right hand touched my sword and it this disappeared. "And I know you are crying and in pain." She looked at me with a friendly face.

"How?" I asked as I fall to the floor. "How can you read my heart?" The girl just come down to my level and pulled me into a hug.

"Because your heart called to me and I came to see you." She said quietly, before pulling away and looked at me. "I'm here to offer you a deal." I looked at the Dragon Girl. "I will give you a chance to live again if you become my partner." She said and I started to think. 'A new life. I could use this chance to pay Ryuji back and find my dad.'

"I will take the deal." I said in a voice i never used before it was cold and die. The Dragon looked at me with a shocked look.

"You will stop with that right now." She said as i just looked at her with a die face. "What happened to you?" She asked as i just grinned.

"Just realising that Freedom is just a dream to me as you will just use me and once your done with me." My eyes just looked into her eyes. "You will just discard me just like Sapphire and Ryuji did to me." the Dragon was shocked with what I said.

"I will never leave you. I put my dragon pride on the line." She kissed my forehead and a pulse of energy started to flow in my body and I could feel my real body repairing itself. "I repaired your body and give you a gift." I looked at my left hand to find a Blue gauntlet with a deep purple jewel and 2 golden spikes on it. "this is the Chao Gear a part of my flash and the bond between us." I looked at the drago- no I looked at Tiamat.

"I'm sorry." I said as I lock hand into a fist. "I don't know if I can trust completely yet." I said and Tiamat nodded.

"It ok." Tiamat nodded before stood up. "Now I need you to rest and once you wake up, we can continue to talk after that?" she said and I nodded before I closed my eyes and my body felt warm as something wrap itself around me.

"Sleep well." I hear Tiamat voice as I fell into quiet and peaceful sleep.

break.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked only to find myself inside of my room. It was a basic room with a wardrobe, PC desk and a my bed. "How did i get here?" I asked myself as i got up, only to find myself in a set of Night wear. My black shorts and gray tank top, i pulled up my top to find my body was healed but a pretty bad Gun shot scar. I just sighed before getting up and stressed out my arms. "I should probably make some food." I said only to smell bacon and 3 other people inside my house. I summoned my Holy fox and my fox tails and ears before storming down stairs to the living room only to see two people sat down at my dining table and one cooking the kitchen. The three of them looked at me and i looked at them before my sword started to fire up. "What are you doing in my house?"

 **THIS BOTTOM PART IS JUST A REMINDER OF ME TO USE AND WILL BE UPDATED AS THE STORY CONTINUES ON.**

 **Sacred gear:**

 **Blade Blacksmith sub-species:**

 **Holy fox a holy sword with Fire and holy magic.**

 **Phoenix Slayer a Holy Sword with Water and holy magic.**

 **Holy demolition a Holy sword with high Destruction power equal to the Excalibur of Destruction, but it can only be sworn once as it use up the user stamina.**

 **Sword Birth sub-species:**

 **Darkness fox a Demon sword with the powers of Fire and darkness magic. Katana sword.**

 **Lightning storm a demon sword with the power of lighting and wind magic.**

 **Angel slayer a demon sword with the power to kill Angel and fallen angel with ease.**

 **Vold Blade a demon sword with the power of darkness and the ability to open gate to Dimensional Gap and protect the user from the vold.**

 **Chao Gear the Sacred gear of the Dragon king Tiamat. A Blue vision for the boosted gear** **Longinus tier** **.** **Abilities:**

 **Chaos Explosion: Increases the user over all power strength, speed and endurance by X5 for 10 minutes.**

 **Chaos Fire breath: A blue flame with a dark purple colour mixed in, the flame can burned a Devil of a high class power with ease.**

 **Chaos limit breaker: Let the user go pass their magic and physical limits for 1 minute. Reaching god level speed and power, but the down side is the user is drain from They physical strength.**

 **Chaos protection: the user is defend from all Dark and holy magic so the damage is reduced**

 **Balance Breaker:**

 **Holy demon sword of the** **True God Dragon. The Sword hold the power of the** **Apocalypse dragon within the blade itself, but it can only be used as a last resort because of the blade power could destroy the world if it leaves the Dimensional Gap for more than 1 hour and it uses up the User life force.**

 **Holy Demon Chao Dragon just a strong sword that can stand toe to toes with Durandal and Excalibur.**

 **Holy Demon dragon slayer a anti-dragon sword**

 **Chao karma Dragon scale mail. Blue vision for the** **Boosted Gear Scale Mail.**


	2. The Chao Blade first day back to school

**Thank you all for the support of start to is story.**

 **Oh and "Someguy" to answer your question. 'Silver Snow' is pretty much pissed with Both 'Sapphire' and 'Ryuji' and will probably get payback from what happened.**

POV Silver.

"What are you doing in my house?" I shouted at the person who was sitting inside of my house. Tiamat was one of the ones sitting at my dining table and a cross of her was a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee ear a business suit. And lastly was an attractive young woman with violet eyes having a slender body. She had long silky black hair down to her hip and she was wearing an school uniform, which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

The male just smiled. "Morning Sleeping beauty." He said before standing up. "Sorry for barging in, but me and my underlying are here to help you." he said and i got a little edgey as i held up my sword to him. "easy kid?" he said before a cut appeared on his face and it started to bleeding. He just smiled. "i see that you are just like your father."

"i wanted you out of my house." i demand and he just smiled. "what funny?" i asked the man before he tapped my sword and it turned to dust. "What?"

"You're still the same Kid I know. Silver." i looked at the man closer as my mind was telling me that he was a good man before i got a small memory from my past a image of a younger me with a young black hair girl wearing a white summers dress hugged me and a orange ribbon in her hair and an appearance of a middle-aged, gruff-looking man with black hair, matching beard and a muscular body holding the two of us up on his side. Also the same man who is right in front of me was on the right side of the man holding me and the younger girl. Lastly an beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. With Her hair tied up into a ponytail with a black ribbon also she wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans. We all had a smile on our faces.

"uncle Azazel?!" i shouted and he just laughed before rubbing my hair.

"it been a long time since I last seen you?" He said before he pointed over to the girl who was cooking. "That Raynare." she bow before continuing with what she was doing.

"Uncle why are you here?" i asked as we both walk over to the table. I sat down next to Tiamat and uncle sat a cross from me.

"Tiamat called and asked me to help you." he just smiled. "You still have seen my face once i find out that it was you." i smiled as i could see that. "Also i have a message from your dad." i look at my uncle. "He going to be out of Kouh for a months as he has something personal to do and he's sorry for just leaving without telling you, also I'm going to be looking after you until he get back, but im not going to be around all the time because of my role, so I'm a sighing Raynare as a watcher just in case you need me." he said and i nodded before smiling at Raynare who blushed and looked away.

"This she shy?" i asked only for tiamat to grin as me. "why are you grinning?"

Tiamat smiled. "Your Aura is that of a dragon after i repaired your body and I have to take something as a payment for

My scared gear to be inplant, so I replaced your heart with a dragon once." i looked at Tiamat with a shocked look. "it was the only way to save your life." i sigh.

"Thank you Tiamat." i said before putting her in a small hug and she just rub her head again mine. "Hi?" I chuckled as I find Tiamat to be pretty cute.

She continued to do this for a while. I looked at my Uncle who was grinning like a mad man. "I see you tamed the Chao Karma dragon?" He said and i just looked at Tiamat who was now had her head on my lap and I just smiled as i petted her.

"We understand each other." Tiamat looked at me. "She looked into my heart and I looked at into her." I said Azazel was in shocked. "Uncle?" I was confused about the way he was looked at me.

"A Soul Bond." He said and i was in shocked. Let me explain a Soul bond as a Link between two being which can be formed over a long period of time or short depending on the people. The bond has two major effects. One is eternal loyal or love being how it was formed, like between to friends or lovers the two can see into each other's heart and can never lie to each other. That the good effect and bad one is the soul lock. Both people have they Soul locked together it has it up and down, but the biggest problem is if one of them dies, the other member will become depressed and ever go on rage and fall into madness. "Silver, you and Tiamat had a Soul Bond." He said and I just looked at Tiamat who also was in shocked.

Tiamat just looked at me before smiling. "I don't mind." She said bluntly and i just sighed.

"Just don't be dying on me." I just patted Tiamat head again. "I couldn't do with the heartbreak of losing someone else's. I already lost my mother." Azazel find silent and Raynare who was coming over with food looked at me. "Uncle it was not your fault, if anything it mine."

"Silver." He said as I looked at him with a small smile.

"I'm not going to be mad." I looked at Raynare. "Thank you for the food." I said as she smiled and we all started to eating.

time skip 1 month later.

It been a full month since i got shot by Ryuji and Uncle showed up with both Tiamat and Raynare.

Over the last month I been training with Azazel and Tiamat to learn how to use my use Chao Gear with both my Sword brith and blade blacksmith together And the results are a new Balance breaker.

And today was the first day back to school and it a good thing at am not going alone. Tiamat joining my class same with Raynare who going by Yuuma Amano. Also i meet up with my dad over month as he want to see how i was doing and to give me a gift. A new set of armor to going under my clothes. it looked like a normal grey t-shirt but in reality it's a dragon hide t-shirt.

'Walking into the school grounds only to get looked at.' I just sighed. 'Well.' Right next to me are Tiamat and Yuuma both in the school uniform and even I'm having a hard time not looked at them as they looked beautiful and they full out ther uniforms perfectly.

"Who are they." I heard form a random student.

"I don't know but them look beautiful and the boy with them looks cool." I just sighed as i looked different from the last time i was here. My body a little bit more build up with a bit more muscle and my hair different as i started to develop a black streaks that grow out from my crown. Thank to Tiamat sacred gear.

"Yuuma, Tiamat let go." I said as both girls nodded and we started to walk into the school and headed for my old class. class 2-A. We just continue to head that way, but not without walking passed two female students one with long red hair and one with long black hair that was in a ponytail both had big racks. Just as they passed me, Yuuma and Tiamat, i felt something thing Familia coming from the Black hair girl and that got me to stop in my tracks and Turned to looked at both of them walking away. 'No it couldn't be?' I thought and i started to release my aura just a little bit before the black hair turned around and i got a good look at her.

"Akeno?" the red hair said before looking at me. "Hi Akeno are you ok?" she asked.

The black hair just nodded. "I'm fine." she said as i turned around and continued to head to my classroom.

POV 3th person.

'I don't know what happened, but he reminds me of him.' Akeno though to herself as her best friend looked at her.

'I wonder what happened to Akeno.' Rias thought as the pair of them walked back to their classroom, But Rias looked over her Shoulder to see the White and Black Boy watching them. 'And why did she look at that boy?'

Unknow to the Pair of Beauties that a small Shadow Fox was following them.

Break and POV Silver.

outside of my classroom door and I'm nervous as fuck. "Silver?" I turned to see Tiamat smiling. "You can do this." She said as i felt Yuuma holding on to my blazer. I looked over to her to find she was smiling.

"Thank girls." I take a deep breath before going into my new life. 'I'm Silver the Chao Blade Emperor now. I faced Tiamat and she one of the most powerfull being in the world.' I opened the door to the class with some force and everyone in the Class looked at us.

The teacher looked at us. "oh are you new Students?" he asked and we nodded as Both Tiamat and Yuuma walked to the front of the class and I walked to my seat as the Back of the Class. "Excuse me, but that seat taken." the teacher said and I smiled.

"Thanks for Saving my seat." I said and the teacher realised who i was.

"Mr snow?" He said and i nodded.

"the one and only." I said before sitting down.

"i see your doing better?" The teacher said and i looked at him pissed.

"I'm dealing with pain from a M1911 handgun." I said before i stood back up and pulled up my shirt. "You try to sleep with this, it sting as hell." I said as the door opened.

"Silver stop being a pain." Everyone looked at the door to find my Uncle. The teacher was confused about this. "Sorry for the intrusion. I'm Doctor Azazel Amano, I'm Yuuma and Tiamat father." He pointed to the girls who bowed. "And Silver personally doctor." Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I siad as I looked at the teacher who just looked at Azazel.

"Why are you here. Doctor Amano?" The teacher asked and Azazel Just waved it off.

"Just Azazel and Why im here is because Silver is still under medical attention." He said as i sighed and the teacher looked worried.

"i see, so the reason why your here is?"

"To keep a eye on the boy." Azazel said as Both Yuuma and Tiamat walked over to me and next in the seat that are next to me. Azazel also walked over. "You mind if i sat in your class?" He asked and the teacher nodded as Azazel take a seat behind me and class finally started.

break.

It was first break of the school and Azazel was getting me a quick medical exam in the classroom, but in reality he was using magic to make sure my new balance breaker was behaving properly. "I see. Silver, I'm not seeing anything problem with your basic movements, but i would take it easy for the few days before you started to train again." He said and i nodded.

"Thanks uncle." I said before he smiled and leaved the classroom. "Ok I'm good to go. You two want a quick look around of the school?" I turned to looked at Yuuma and Tiamat. Yuuma nodded happily and Tiamat was half-ass.

"Whatever fox." Tiamat said before walked behind and hugged me. "But once school over, we going out to eat tonight." She said and i just smiled.

"Whatever you say dear." I joked before standing up. "Let go." Yuuma, Tiamat and myself all headed for the classroom door only for it to open and reveal someone who i didn't want to see. "Sapphire?" I said as the blue hair girl looked at me with shocked eyes.

 **And done.**

 **Please favourite, follow and review.**

 **PM if you want to ask me a questions.**

 **Also leave a Vote of Who Factions Silver should join.**

 **Devil.**

 **Fallen angel.**

 **Angel.**

 **Youkai.**

 **Or his own team?**

 **and i will be get a shoutout to the first people to guess who Silver's 'Father' is.**

 **Lastly Silver Harem i can conform.**

 **Tiamat, Raynare(Yuuma), Gabriel, Sapphire Ocean(OC),** **Momo Hanakai and Akeno Himejima.**


	3. The Chao Blade meets the devils

**FALLEN ANGELS WIN.**

POV Silver.

'Well this is something.' I thought as right in front of me was my EX girlfriend. "Silver?" She called my name as I looked at her with a pissed looked.

"Sapphire, nice to see you again, how have you been?" I asked in a Polite voice but deep inside of my soul i was pissed.

Sapphire was about to speak, but Yuuma stepped up. "Silver. Who this?" Yuuma asked as she held onto my left arm and Tiamat grabbed my right arm.

"You better not be cheating on us?" Tiamat said and that got Sapphire's eyes to widened. Tiamat looked at Sapphire before getting her the evils eyes. "Also i wouldn't forget you if you did." Tiamat held my are closer to he chest and i smiled.

"You don't need to worry about this." I said as i looked at Sapphire. "We will talk about this at lunch." I said and Sapphire nodded. "Good." I lose my smiled and replaced it with a more angry once. "Now, move out of my way." I said before Sapphire moved out for my way and we walked away form the girl who was in shocked. once we got a way form Sapphire i sighed in relief. "Ok that was something i was not ready for." Both Girls looked at me with a small smile.

"You was going to run into her at some point." Yuuma said and i nodded.

"Your right, but right now i needed a quiet place to force my mind." I said before i heard a voice coming from behind us.

"I know a good place." We turned around to a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. She was the people who we passed on the way to class. "Akeno, we passed each other this morning?" She said and i nodded.

"Yes we did. I'm Silver and the two next to me is Yuuma and Tiamat Amano." Yuuma and Tiamat both bowed.

"Will it go to meet you all." Akeno giggled into her hand before looking at me. "If you want, i can take you to my club clubroom it should be quiet." She said as i got the feeling that she wanted only me to join her.

I looked at Yuuma and Tiamat. "You two mind if I disappear for a few hours?" I asked and both nodded.

"Just come home before midnight." Yuuma said before kissing me on the left cheek. Tiamat just grinned.

"If I find out that you got into bed with her, then i will cut off your balls." Tiamat said in a fake scary voice and I chuckled.

"Got up." I said before getting them a quick hug and walked over to Akeno. "Shall we?" I asked and she nodded at we both walked though the hall of Kouh academy, only to get looked at. 'Why is everyone looking at us? We just a boy and girl walking together.' I though before looking in front of me.

Break.

'Ok this place is pretty sweet.' The club room interior is a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style couches and chairs along the walls. And One side is set up to be able to be used as a bathroom. I was able to get a shower after Akeno offered to make some tea for us. I was walked out of shower Wells drying my hair. "Thanks for letting me use the shower, i couldn't get one this morning as Yuuma and Tiamat love long shower." i look at Akeno who is holding a cup of tea to me. I smiled before taking the cup. "thanks." i take one smell of the tea and i noted that this is Sencha. 'This is my favourite.' I'm confused as how Akeno made this tea, as it taste just like how mother made it. "Wow this is some of the best tea i ever had." i said before sitting down on one of the sofa.

Akeno just smiled at me before putting a hand over her mouth. "Oh your sweet." she sit down next to me. With her own cup. "You should relax and enjoy yourself." she said and i nodded as we both started to talk about Occult things as this is the Occult Research .

After a few hours of taking. I looked at the clocl that was hanging over the main door. '4:46.' "oh it this that time already?" i said and the door opened to reveal a red hair girl.

"oh Akeno." the girl look at me before turning to Akeno. "you don't say that you had a guest?" she said and Akeno giggle.

"oh my, i forget." Akeno and both stood up. "this is Silver Snow. He the young man who got shot." i bow before Akeno continues. "He was getting a bit of unwanted attention, so I asked him to join me for some tea and we been talking, until you showed up." she said and the red hair looked at me with a smile.

"i see, will im Ria Gremory." riass said and i frozen up.

"Gremory?" i asked and she nodded and that forced me to back flap and land on the desk before i said. "Your both devil'sdevil's?" i asked and both of them started to become a bit more fighty.

"i see you that you know about the supernatural?" ria said and i nodded. "good now tell me what you are doing here?" she asked as Akeno had a Sadist smile and lighting in her hand.

"oh I'm getting so turned on just from the thought of punishing you." Akeno ssaid and i got the same smile.

"Oh im going to enjoy this." i started to use my own lighting. My body was starting to heat up. "Come at me, Akeno." i said and akeno fired a lighting bolt at me and i let it hit. 'This confirms is, that her.' I thought before my smile got bigger.

"I like your design." I blocked her lighting and both girl was shocked, but Akeno got more turned on.

"Oh i want more." She said as I crashed the bolt. "Oh my." She smiled and i smiled back. Rias was sweating.

"He just like you?" Rias said and i just laughed. "What so funny?" She asked as i face Parmed.

"How could I forget." I said as looked at Akeno and Smiled. "I guess that i should stop messing around." I said as a wind started to blow around my body and white rose petals started to dancing around before making a barrier around my body. my clothes disappear as i closed my eyes and new clothes formed. A plan White shōzoku (Japanese Priest outfit.) was leave behind as the petals disappear. My fox ears and my nine-tails all came out and once i opened my eyes to looked at the girls they eyes widened as i was clam. "Guess i should show you how a real lighting user fight?" I holdout both my hand to the side as a blue and yellow electric formed. "HOLY LIGHTING!" I shouted and slammed both electric blot together before firing a Yellow and Blue lighting bolt at Rias only For Akeno to block it with a barrier but she was sent into Rias and the pair of them fell to floor.

"Akeno are you ok?" Rias asked as she looked at Akeno who was in shocked. "Akeno?"

"Why doe he have that power?" She said before standing up and looked at me with a raging face. "WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT MONSTER POWER?!" She shouted as she fired more lighting at me and i just blocked them. "TELL ME?!" I just sighed as i looked at her with tears in my eyes.

"Please." I said was a pain in my voice. "Remember." I looked at Akeno who was sending everything she had at me. She in pain and i only know one thing that could work.

On her last attack I dropped my barrier and let her lighting, but this one was at the level of a 4 wings fallen angel. I fell to my knees. Akeno was out of breath. "Now are you going to tell me?" She said before walking over to me and Grabbed my hair and forced me to looked at her. Her eyes widened as i was grinning.

"Guess your lighting is just as strong as mothers?" I said and Akeno was confused.

"And how would you know about my Mother?" She asked as I smiled and slowly moved my right hand to my pocket and pulled out a picture and show it to her. "What this?" She looked at the image and her eyes widened in shocked. "No?" She let go of my hair and i just looked at her with a small smile as she grabbed the picture.

the picture of a a image of a young White hair boy wearing a blue shirt and black shorts with a young black hair girl wearing a white summers dress hugged me and a orange ribbon in her hair Sitting on the shoulders of a middle-aged, gruff-looking man with black hair, matching beard and a muscular body holding the Two of them with two other people. One a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee wearing a business suit and an beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. With Her hair tied up into a ponytail with a black ribbon also she wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans.

Akeno looked at the picture before shooting a look at me. "Little snow?" She said and i nodded.

"It been a long time." I said only for Akeno to throw herself at me and pulled me into a hug one that i was happy to return. Akeno was crying into my shoulder as I held her. "It ok. I'm not going anywhere." I said as I looked at Rias who was in shocked. I released my dark blue dragon wings. "I'm here to stay." Akeno nodded before pulled away and she was smiling at me.

"Akeno what going on?" Rias asked as the pair of us looked at her. "Who is he and why did you throw yourself at him?" Akeno just wiped her tears away before answered and I reseted my wings.

"Rias, this is my Younger brother. Silver Himejima." I smiled and nodded.

"Well my full name is Silver 'Snow' Himejima, i drop the Himejima after something happened to our mother." Akeno turned around and looked at me as my eyes are watering. Both of girls looked at me. "I spent the last 10 years looking for you and now i finally got to see you. Sis." I'm so happy.

After a few minutes of calming down, Rias was sitting on the sofa a cut from me and Akeno who was holding my arm. 'Ok note to self don't let each one get close to Akeno.' "So Silver?" Rias called me. "So your Akeno younger brother?" She asked and i nodded.

"Yes, I am." I said and Rias was not taking it.

"So my Queen has a secret younger brother who just show up off of the blue and happened to be going to the some school as us?" Rias looked pretty mad. "I'm not buying it. You had a lot of chances to find Akeno, but just today you find her?" I was confused. "And you happened to be a Kitsune also?"

Akeno there stepped in. "Silver was abopted into my Family long time before i become a devil." Akeno looked at Rias and i just smiled before i spoke.

"Lady Ria's." i called to rias lolked at me. "if your worry about me taking Akeno from your family then stop. As i was originally here for school and to life a normal life Finding Akero was dum luck, but now i been a signed to oversee the ciry for ronge Fallen angel." i smile as Rias eyes widened. "but you know about them after you stromed the church over 2 weeks ago." i said with a girn on my face.

"How?" Rias asked as i chuckled.

"I had my assistant keep a eye on them and she did a good job, with informing me and my uncle about your action and you saved me a lot of time and energy in doing so. So thanks you for your help and please look after the nun for me, she needs a good family to look after her." i bow.

"so you know about Asia?" i nodded as rias asked. "so you know about the Fallen angels plan?" i sighed.

"not completely." i looked up at her. "I ordered them to protect her from danger. Dohnaseek dislike my orders and seem to take actions into his only hands and disobey Azazel himself." I said before standing up and bow to Rias. "if i had known what he was up to i would have killed him myself and looked after Asia, but my attention was take up with oyher problems with the white dragon empress. " i said and both girls was shook.

"so the Fallen angels have the white dragon emperor?" rias asked and i shook my head. "her not with the Fallen angels?" i nodded.

"the white dragon is a good friend of mine and she got into a bit of trouble with her family and i had to hide her from them, so she safe for the time being." I said as Akeno smiled.

"Still the same softy i know." she said as rias smiled.

"so Silver, how about we make a deal?" rias asked me and i nodded.

"You left everything fallen angels relieved to me and i will get you access to all the resources that i have as the governor of the Fallen angels the next head?" i said and rias eyes widened, before asking her next question.

"and what does that come with?"

"I will personally help with anything you need help with. Also you would be able to talk to Azazel personally, access to the Fallen angel territory with level 2 clearance. Which you are able to travel through the territory with only one person as a guide. And lastly you would also gain an a powerful allie to help you." i said and Rias nodded to the information.

"sound like you have a lot to give." she said an i nodded. "if you are going to be giving me all that then i will have to give you something more." rias started to thinking about her part of the deal. And her face lit up.

"Had about i give you and your party who you come with this morning a place within this club so you can leave the classroom in case of a emergency. And i well added you to the devil VIP list so you can talk with the four devil Kings and i will be able to come tthe Gremory territory as you please." she said and i smiled.

"Add in that im free to see my sister at any point i want and then you got a deal?" i said as i held out my hand and rias stood up and held it. "nice to do business with you. Rias." i said and rias nodded.

"Same to you, Silver." rias said before Akeno clapped and that made me and rias to look at her.

"now that you two are more friendly with each other how about some tea?" Akeno asask and we nodded.

The rest of my time in there was pretty good and we learned more about each other and had a good time before i got a text from a blue hair witch. 'im in the park.' it said and i headed off from The ORCORC and headed to park but this time I wasn't hold back.


	4. The Chao blade and Red dragon meet

**Sorry for the late update. I had over thing to do and I needed to plan for the next few chapters of this story and mine other ones.**

POV Silver.

Kouh Park. I was walking to the playground, I don't want to be here but if I don't, Sapphires would come over to my house. "I don't want to be here." I said as i summon my Darkness fox in cased a wooded box which hold a strap and held it over my shoulder and continue my way. i come up to the playground to find only Sapphire on one of the swings just sitting there depressed.

I just sighed and walked over to her, on the way there. She looked up and i was standing in front of her. "You come?" She asked and i nodded. "I thought you wouldn't." She said and i seat on the swing to her left. "How are you holding up?" She asked as i looked at the ground.

"better then bleeding out." I said before her. "But right now I'm not in the mood to beat around the bush, so what did you call me out here?" I asked in a calm voice and Sapphire looked at the ground.

"i just wanted to talk." She looked like she was worried about something. I sighed.

"What happened?" I asked and Sapphire looked at me. "I know something happened to you because you go quiet and looked at ground." She smiled and nodded.

"It about the day you got shot?" She said and i just rised a eyebrows. "I wasn't thinking straight and i made a big mistake when i break up with you and I regret doing that." She said and i just looked at the sky as she started crying. "I'm sorry Silver, i should have speak what i did to you can you ever forgive me?" She asked and i just sighed before looking at her.

"Sapphire, I can't forget you forgive of what you did." I said and Sapphire was shocked. "You break my heart and i know that Ryuji said something to you." Her eyes widened as i stood up. "It because you believe him over me, the people who loved you with everything i hold and you throw it back to me. I know that you would started to regret what you did and asks me forgivenesses but i will never be able to forget that day, so forget about me and continue on with your own life because I'm done with you. See you later." I said before walked away and what happened next shocked me.

"I will never get you up." I turned around and looked at sapphire who was shaking and giving off a magic aura. "I will never let you leave me." She looked at me and her eyes turned green. "You will be mine and mine alone." A shock wave shot out of her and red metal gauntlet appears on her left (tier 1).

 **['boost']** the gauntlet shouted and my eyes widened. 'The boosted gear?'

"I will just have to kill them?" She sounded crazy. "I will kill everyone who get between me and you." She giggled.

'Shit i need to calm her down.' "Sapphire calm down before you hurt yourself." I said as she take a step forward.

"Silver, let be together forever." She said before changing at me and tried to punch me, but i back flipped and dodged her attack. 'Looks like she only got it in first from.' Sapphire started to laughing. "On silver, why did you run away form me? We lovers right?" She crazy.

"I guess the powers gone to your head?" I said and Sapphire just smiled. "You may have breaking my heart, but I couldn't let you lose yourself." I take out Darkness fox and held it my hand. "I'm used to fighting dragons. Red dragon." I said as her tried to punch me again. '3'

Sapphire hit the ground. '2' she pulled out something and threw it at me and it hit my shoulder. "Got you." She siad as I looked at my shoulder to see a small throwing knife. I just smiled as i pulled it out.

"got to say, I forgot that i give you this knife last year nice trick." I siad before looked at my Crazy EX. "But it time for you to sleep. 1." I said and this confused her before her sacred gear said. 'REST' and she started to fall to the floor, but i Quickly grab her. "Got you." I said as she looked at me. "You final claim down?" I asked and she nodded.

"What happened to me?" She asked as I smiled.

"I guess i got a lot of explaining to do." I said before i picked up Sapphire and put her onto my back and held onto her.

"Silver?" She called to me.

"i will explain what happened to you on the way back to my house. My uncle going to want to hear about this." I said before de-summoning my sword and walking out of the park and headed to my house.

"I'm sorry." She said and i just smiled.

"It cool. I'm used to it." I said as i walked into the sunset with my ex girlfriend on my back.

Break.

I'm pissed off from what I just heard. Ok Azazel has conform that Sapphire has the Boost gear and it not fully awaken yet and I'm happy about that, but Tiamat find something and it not good. Sapphire has shown sighs of rape and abuse all over her body, Sapphire had nothing told Tiamat anything about what happened, but Tiamat been as old as she is know the sighs and she even did a full body exam and confirmed that too.

Right now everyone was everywhere. Sapphire, Yuuma and Tiamat are all in my room as that were i put Sapphire back to rest. I was down stairs with Azazel who had his arm around me as i was ready to blow my mind. Tiamat walked into the room as I looked at her. "How is she?" I asked and Tiamat nodded.

"Physical, she recovering from the boosted gear drain. But psychological she not not stable." She said and i looked at the floor in anger.

"Has she said anything?" I asked only to got a sigh.

"Your friend Ryuji did it and she been looking for you after he confessed to shooting you." Tiamat said and i lose it as the room set a blaze.

"i wouldn't forgive him." I said as Azazel stop the fire.

"Silver you need to calm down before you do something stupid." Azazel said and i take a deep breathe and looked at Tiamat.

"I'm going to go and see her." I said as got up and walked to the door only for Tiamat to pull me into a hug. "Tiamat?"

"Please be careful." She said as she let go and i just smiled before kissing her, it was just a simple one. "Silver?"

"I will and thanks Tia." I walked passed and headed of the stairs toy see Yuuma who nodded and so did i before heading up.

Once outside of my room, which has a sign with the names of 'Silver, Yuuma and Tiamat' on it. I knock on the door. "It open." I hear Sapphire and I opened the door to see Sapphire dress in a white shirt and in my bed. I smiled at her "Silver?" She said as with a small shocked face, i walked into room and closed the door behind me before making my way over to her and sit on the edge of the bed.

"Sapphire, I heard from Tiamat about what happened to you." I said and Sapphire eyes widened. "I'm sorry for realising that." I said as i held both of Sapphire hand and looked into her eyes. "I'm truly am sorry. I should be there before Ryuji did anything to you." I break into tears and so did Sapphire.

She throw herself at me and both ended up hugging each other. "I'm scared." She cry into my shoulder. "Am scared of losing you again." All i could do was hold her. We both been through a lot and we need time to recover, i felt her pain and her cry for help. 'A second soul bond.' I thought as i felt my Sacred gears Blade blacksmith and Sword brith evolvings just like how i felt when me and Tiamat had our soul bond. "Silver, i never be scary like this before, I don't know what to do?" Sapphire said as i smiled, I decided to let go of my secret that i kept from Sapphire for a long time. I let my tails out and i waited for Sapphire reaction. "Silver wait is that?" I heard Sapphire speak only for her to touch my one of my tail and I jump.

"Yiipp!" I yippie at the Shock of Sapphire touching my tail and is made her let go of me and looked at me as i hold my tails close to my chest. "My tail." I said as sapphire had widened eyes.

"You hold ears?" She looked at my head before looking at my tail. "And nine tails." She looked at me with a shocked look. "Your a fox?" She asked and i nodded.

"I'm a half human and Nine-tailed fox or Kitsune if we are going technically." I smiled as i let my tails go and looked Sapphire in eyes as she looked at me. "I wanted to tell you what i truly was for a long time, but i was scared of you rejecting me and breaking up with me." I chuckled to myself. "What I'm saying? You already break up with me." I smiled in sadness. "I bet that i looked pretty pathetic already?" I looked at sapphire as she shook her head.

"No you don't." She smiled at me. "Your a lot more braver to say what you are." She said as looked at the bed sheets. "Wells i hide myself from you." She said as her sacred gear appear on her arm. "I had this thing for the last month after i break up with you and it been tell me to find you, but I can't find you." She started to cry again as i just smiled and Summoned my Chao Gear and held her boosted gear hand and that got her to look up. "You have one too?" She asked and i nodded.

"I'm the Chao blade emperor." I said as I summoned all of my swords that floated in the air. "This thing on your hand it called the boosted gear and it a powerful tool call a sacred gears." I started to explain the basic of the sacred gears and how they are created from god and i told her about explain about the Mythologies of the world. "As you can see there a lot more to the world than you know." I said as Sapphire was thinking.

"And i hold one of the most powerful sacred gears?" She asked and i nodded.

"A lot of people who used the boosted gear have gone insane with power, but i can help with you control your news powers." I said and this scared Sapphire with the sound of losing her mind again.

"Not again." She said as i patted her head. "Silver please promise me that you will stop me if i did lose my mind?" She asked and i nodded.

"On mother grave." I said before the door open and both Tiamat and Yuuma stood then. "Oh hi girls." I said with a smiled and both of them smiled back.

"i see you and your Ex made up?" Tiamat joked and Yuuma joined in.

"And add her to your little nest." I just sighed before looking at the girls.

"You two going to stand there or join us?" I asked and both walked in the room and Sapphire was confused.

"What going on Silver?" She asked as Both Yuuma and tiamat started to change then they clothes. Yuuma changed from her school uniform into a black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots and two set of black angels wings Come out of her back.

Tiamat just changed into one of my white shirts that just hung over her body perfectly and cover up her lange chests. "We going to be sleeping with our little fox." Tiamat said and sapphire looked at me and i was nervous.

"Silver is what she is truth?" Sapphire asked and i looked away. "Silver?"

"i was breaking after what happened and both Yuuma and Tiamat helped me recover and we kind of started to sleep together." I said before i heard a **Boost.** "Oh fuck." I turned around only to get a punch in the face.

"You jerk." Sapphire said as i looked at her as her punched don't hurt. "You slept with two over people?" She asked and i nodded. "Asshole!" She shouted and try again but this time i grabbed her fist and this scared her.

"You finally clam down." I asked and Sapphire looked at me. "I know that your hurt, but you need to think about what your doing because one wrong move and Tiamat will kill you as she hate the Dragon that life inside of your sacred gear." Sapphire looked at Tiamat who just smiled at her and sapphire just back up and the boost gear disappear. "Good girl." I said as i pulled Sapphire into hug and this surprised her. "Now is about time we star-" my eye started to close on me. "I think ready to-" i fall onto the bed wells i was holding Sapphire in my arms.

"Silver?" I was berry awake as i tried to listen to the girls.

"He finally dropped." I think it was Yuuma who said that.

"yes he has." Tiamat i think. "Sapphire move over so we can get in?"

"Ok, but only for Silver." Sapphire was the last one who i heard before i lose my mind and fell into darkness.

 **And Done.**

 **THIS BOTTOM PART IS JUST A REMINDER OF ME TO USE AND WILL BE UPDATED AS THE STORY CONTINUES ON.**

 **Silver's harem: Tiamat, Raynare(Yuuma), Gabriel, Sapphire Ocean(OC/Red Dragon empress), Vali Lucifer (fem/while dragon empress)** **Momo Hanakai and Akeno Himejima.**

 **Sacred gear:**

 **Blade Blacksmith sub-species:**

 **Holy fox a holy sword with Fire and holy magic.**

 **Phoenix Slayer a Holy Sword with Water and holy magic.**

 **Holy demolition a Holy sword with high Destruction power equal to the Excalibur of Destruction, but it can only be sworn once as it use up the user stamina.**

 **Sword Birth sub-species:**

 **Darkness fox a Demon sword with the powers of Fire and darkness magic. Katana sword.**

 **Lightning storm a demon sword with the power of lighting and wind magic.**

 **Angel slayer a demon sword with the power to kill Angel and fallen angel with ease.**

 **Vold Blade a demon sword with the power of darkness and the ability to open gate to Dimensional Gap and protect the user from the vold.**

 **Balance Breaker for the Sword sacred gears:**

 **Holy Demon dragon slayer a anti-dragon sword.**

 **(New sword) Holy Demon Nine embers is this Silver true Balance breaker with the power of Dragon and Fox fire mixed together. It power is on level of a high class Devil.**

 **Dragon balance breaker Swords:**

 **Holy demon sword of the** **True God Dragon. The Sword hold the power of the** **Apocalypse dragon within the blade itself, but it can only be used as a last resort because of the blade power could destroy the world if it leaves the Dimensional Gap for more than 1 hour and it uses up the User life force.**

 **Holy Demon Chao Dragon just a strong sword that can stand toe to toes with Durandal and Excalibur.**

 **(New sword) Red Rage a Sword crated from the Soul bond between Sapphire and Silver. The Sword abilities are. Gravity** **Domination that make the sword more powerful every 10 seconds, but also make it heavier as it power build up.**

 **Dragon sacred gear:**

 **Chao Gear the Sacred gear of the Dragon king Tiamat. A Blue vision for the boosted gear** **Longinus tier** **.** **Abilities:**

 **Chaos Explosion: Increases the user over all power strength, speed and endurance by X5 for 10 minutes.**

 **Chaos Fire breath: A blue flame with a dark purple colour mixed in, the flame can burned a Devil of a high class power with ease.**

 **Chaos limit breaker: Let the user go pass their magic and physical limits for 1 minute. Reaching god level speed and power, but the down side is the user is drain from They physical strength.**

 **Chaos protection: the user is defend from all Dark and holy magic so the damage is reduced**

 **Balance breaker:** **Chao Karma Dragon scale mail. Blue vision for the** **Boosted Gear Scale Mail.**


	5. The Chao Blade reveals his wings

**This is going to be Riser Arc.**

POC Silver.

Ok this morning is been a confusing one. I wake up to my older sister cooking breakfast for me and my team with only one fight between Sapphire and Akeno about who was cooking for me and that ended with me shocking Akeno on the ass and trigger her masochistic side and Sapphire got a ice slap on the ass too.

Azazel even come down and laughed at me before i got Angel slayer out and started to Chasing him and that ended with my house being destroyed as I unleashed my lighting storm and burned him with my holy lighting.

School was no better. As described to play the big sister card and hold my hand on the way in the school and to top it off Azazel told the school my real last name and now I'm being named the cold prince of Kouh by the female students and the Demon king by the male students, but I couldn't get a flying fuck as i hold my family and that all i want.

Right now i was sitting in my classroom looking out for the window as the females students who are in my class are around me, trying to get my attention, but i just sighed before standing up. "I'm got a club actually to go." I said as i pushed passed the group and looked at Yuuma who was smiling. "Let go." I siad and she nodded before standing up and we both walked away from the class.

'Why did the good thing happened to him.' I stop as i hear a male student who was wearing glasses and his friend who was monk hair style. I looked over that they.

'I don't know man, but i just wanted to stick my feet up his ass.' The monk said as I laughed and both looked at me.

"You can try." I said as the two stood up and slammed their desk.

"You got a probably?" The glasses asked and i just smiled. "Oh someone one wants a ass wiping." He said as he and his friend ran at me and tried to punch me, but i side step and the two passed me and hit the wall head first.

"Oww." Both of them said as i stood over them and slammed my feet on the wall and this scared them.

"If i see you try anything to my Yuuma, Tiamat, Akeno or Sapphire. I will make you wish you both was never born and if i hear one more pervert thing from the other students, i will hunt you down and show you the real demon king this." I said before walked over to Yuuma who was watching with little blush on her face and i smiled as passed her and she follow.

Once we was in the hallways i looked at Yuuma. "You like bad boys?" I asked and Yuuma stopped as I chuckled before turning to face her. "I know you like them." I said and Yuuma just blushed even more.

"Silver, please stop embarrassing me." She asked and i just smiled before setting off to the ORC building.

Time skip 20 minutes later. Outside of ORC building.

Walking up to the old school building, me and Yuuma ran into Tiamat who just finish P.E class and the three of us all head to the clubroom.

"So why are we headed for this Occuit Research club?" Tiamat asked me and I looked at her.

"This is the devil main base inside of the school and I have made a deal with them yesterday and Akeno told me that Rias wanted to meet up with you all today." I said only for Yuuma to freeze up. "Yuuma?" I asked and I remembered that Yuuma as a fear of devils.

"Silver I'm not going back." She said as i walked closer to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm not going back to Tartarus!" She screamed and i held her. Yuuma or Raynare as she was once know as was in-prison the in the underworld darkness prison Tartarus and for a crime she didn't do and a Devil try to blame her for the murder of high class devil a few weeks before I returned to school. She was taking after from me and Tiamat, but i wasn't going to last let the devil take her away from withnot the reght evidence. So Tiamat and I stormed Tartarus to get her back and we ended up injuring the Titan **Kronos** and got Raynare back. After that we find Raynare was being forced to work a devil and she disobey his orders and he ordered her to a life in Tartarus. I ended up losing my mind and triggered my Chao Balance Breaker and both my Holy Demon Chao Blade and Void blade find and kill the devil responsible for Raynare pain. by the end over 23 devil high class and 17 rogue 8 winged fallen angels die by my hands that day and I'm feared by the Fallen angel and Devil populations as the Chao Blade Emperor who rule over the Chao and Vold itself.

"Raynare." I shook my head. "No Yuuma we made a promise to stay by each other sides." I grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at me, she was crying. "And remember who get you a new name and new life, so forget about Tartarus because i will destroy the world in a heartbeat if anyone try's to take you from me." I said and Yuuma was shocked before nodded.

"I will." She said before releasing her wings. "I made a promise and i will keep it." Yuuma smiled and i patted her head.

"That my little angel." I said as i held her hand and we walked into the old building and to Rias club room.

break.

Ok this day got even more weird. I'm standing in the ORC room with my two panthers watching Rias and her peerages who was behind her as she is sit on one of the sofas close to the windows with a piss look on her face as a blonde hair male wearing a suit with sat across form her who was getting off the 'I'm better than everyone' feeling.

To top is off a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and silver eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids and she is wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

"Ok should I come down later?" I asked and everyone looked at me only the Maid to move into attack but Ria stood in.

"Grayfia he a guest of mine." She said and the Maid to stand down. I just sighed and nodded at rias who nodded back.

"Sorry of the sudden reaction. I'm Grayfia of house Gremory." The maid bow and i bow too.

"I'm Silver of the fallen angels." I said only for the maid and everyone to look at me oddly. "I work for Azazel and I was sighed to area to hunt down even rouge Fallen angel in the city." I explained and Grayfia looked over at Rias who just sighed.

"He already got my permission to crazy on with his work." She looked at me with a small smiled. "And he happened to be here as of my request." The male in suit stood up.

"Riser, does not care for is fallen angel." He before walked over to Rias. "Riser here to clam his bride." He was about to touch Rias hair but a sword shot out of the roof almost stabbing his hand, the shook sent him backward. "Who dead to attack Rasier?!" He shouted and I chuckled.

"Dam i missed." I said only for Riser, Rias, her Peeper and Grayfia to see at me. "I guess you could feeld a holy sword which is in fused with holy powers?" I sword as I summoned my holy fox. "What?" I asked as Tiamat and Yuuma giggled.

"Silver?" Akeno said and I looked at her. "That a sacred gear is?"

"Blade blacksmith." I confirmed what she was saying. As we was speaking Riser flame up.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" He shouted as fire shot out from him, i started to unleash my own fire to combat his and it was holding him back. I was chuckling as he was looking at me with anger. "How are you not die?" He asked as i yawned.

"i think we played enough?" I break his flame before explode and all magic in the room disappear. Leaving everyone expect Tiamat and Yuuma shock.

Yuuma smiled before speaking. "I see that you have used your Sword brith to make a anti magic barrier?" She said and everyone looked at her as she pointed to roof. Everyone looked up to see a roof of black blades hanging from the roof all pointing at Riser. "I rest my case." She said before releasing her fallen angel wings and Tiamat released her dark blue dragon wings.

Tiamat was the first to speak. "I'm Tiamat, the Chao Karma dragon and one of Silver's mates." She said and that got everyone to look at me.

"Tiamat as in the dragon king?" Grayfia asked and Tiamat nodded. "I see you got a power ally." She looked at me and i grinned only for Riser to laugh.

"Riser see only a weekly passing himself as a alpha dragon, but he weak as his 'mate' covered up his weakness by overpowering Riser." Riser said and i looked at him as he grinned and I sighed.

"Grayfia if you would please take Mr Rsier away from here or I'm going to set Tiamat on him?" I said as i looked at Grayfia with cold eyes and a evil smile. "Because I'm ready to make him scream in pain." I licked my lips at the thought of being pain to my enemy.

Yuuma and Tiamat sighed as my body started to give off electric. "He gone." Tiamat asked and Yuuma nodded.

"The Ultimate Sadist." Yuuma said as Grayfia begin to sweat.

"Lord Riser, i think it world be a idea to leave for now." She said as Riser looked pissed.

"Riser is not leaving without his bride." He said before grabbing Rias. "Come Rias, we are need in the underworld." He said and i was beginning to break. I looked at Akeno who just nodded.

"Awaken!" She Shouted and that got everyone to looked at her.

"For haven I Fall." I started to chant. And this confused Tiamat.

"Who he doing?" She asked as the back my Clothes started to glow bumps.

"For earth I fly," my hair darkness to a pinch black colour and my eyes changed to a violet colour. "I'm the son of fallen angel Baraqiel's. my wings are released and i ready to fight." I said as 8 jet black angels wing shot out of my back ripping my school uniform.

Everyone looked at me in fear. "8 wings?" Rias said as i looked at Riser who eyes are widened.

"what is he?" Riser said as I looked at him with cold die eyes.

 **"Release the red head before I start the next Great War."** I said in deep and echoing voice, Riser was scared and he let Rias go as she rushed over to Akeno. **"If you want Rias than you we have to best her in a rating game."** I looked at Grayfia. **"You can handle that?"** I asked and she nodded.

"I will rate it." Grayfia said and i nodded.

 **"Rias will have 14 days to train and get ready and if you have a problem with that then you can asked my holy sword for answer."** I pointed my holy fox at Riser who just looked he was shited himself.

Riser tried to hold his cool. "Riser will give you your 14 days." He walked passed me and teleported away. I looked at Rias before walking to her and smiled.

" **"Don't worry about it."** I said as my wings started to turn into black feathers leaving only two fallen wings. "I will make you into powerful devils to defeat him and even more." I said before taking a step to Akeno and fell into her arm as my head was starting to go funny.

"You did wonderfully." She whispered to me and i nodded my head before falling asleep on Akeno chest.


	6. The Chao Blade get ready to train devils

POV Silver.

After Riser teleport away and i revealed my hidden side to everyone in ORC room, I meet Rias group after waking up also Grayfia leave to tell someone about the rating game.

Ria's Knight Kiba Yuuto. A handsome young man with short blond hair, blue eyes and he pretty cool for a Devil, Ria's rook Koneko Toujou a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. Her body a small and she pretty cute and lastly her Bishop Asia Argento a pretty young girl with long golden hair and green eyes, she the girl who i fake to protect before and I apologise to her for my mistake and promised to help her with anything she needs.

Right now i was resting on Akeno lap after she forced me to lay down and use her as a pillow. This didn't go will with Yuuma but Akeno scared the life shit out of Yuuma with the Sadistic mode she has. That was the funniest thing that happened in the last hour.

"So Silver?" Rias called me and i looked up her as she was seating at her desk. "How long until we started training?" She asked and i sighed before putting my head into a more comfy position and closed my eyes.

"We can start once i get in touch with the white dragon empress. Which will be tomorrow morning." I said and Rias was confused.

"Why being the white dragon?" She asked and i looked back at her.

"Because your Rock is going to need a trainer." I said as Akeno speak.

"You have a plan for everyone?" She asked and i nodded. "I knew it." She looked at Rias. "I would like to see what training he got plan." I smiled before sitting up. "Oww. Your leaving me?" Akeno was playing the cute card.

"Sorry but I can't be held down not even by a beautiful woman such as yourself." I joked and Akeno giggled before patting my head. "Aky" i said before Kiba spoke.

"So Silver?" I looked over at the knight. "How do you know the Vice President?" He asked and i smiled.

"I'm her younger brother." I simply said and Akeno nodded. Kiba was a little surprised by this.

"But you both look completely different." He asked and i nodded.

"I'm adopted and i was given my fallen angel gene from the fallen angel Baraqiel's." i said as my fallen angel wings came out. "I only been a quarter fallen angel for about month now." I said and this shocked Akeno.

"Silver?" Akeno called me and I sighed.

"I'm going to ask a question and i wanted you all think about it ok?" I asked and everyone in the room nodded. I take a deep breath before speaking. "How anyone heard of the Tartarus break out?" I asked only for Rias and Akeno eyes to widened.

"That happened only a few weeks ago before you started sch- no way." Rias said as i looked at her and nodded. "Your the Chao Blade Emperor?" She asked and i looked away and nodded. "You killed over 23 devil." I looked smiled at her.

"And i would do it again in a heartbeat." I said with a evil smile. "I don't expect you to understand why i did it, but i would burn this world to the ashes if anyone try to take from me." I said as i looked over at Akeno who was in shock. "I lost to much because i was weak and now i have the power to break my chains and create Chao in my wake." I said only for Tiamat to hug me from behind.

"you need to keep a level head." She said as i pushed myslef closer to her chest. "The Devil who try to take Yuuma is die by your hands and people who helped him are too." My anger left my body. I sighed before looked at Tiamat. "Feeling better?" She asked and i nodded. "Good." She kissed my cheek and I smiled.

"you two are close?" Akeno asked and I chuckled.

"jealous?" I asked as i kissed Tiamat on lips and that made Tiamat blushes up like a storm.

"he brave." Kiba said as Yuuma sighed.

"Let just hope Silver didn't go into lust mode?" She said as everyone turned to face Yuuma. "You put a Dragon, fallen angel/dragon hybrid together and you get a full fuck festival." She said only for aloud

"AWH!" To come for me as Akeno just electrocuted me. "AKENO! Why would you do that to me?" I asked as Akeno she is in complete sadistic mode. "Oh fuck."

"Oh i guess the big bad fox needs a good punishment?" She said as lighting formed in her hands. "Come here little show?" I know sound and i started to run.

"fuck that shit." I said as i filp over Tiamat and land behind her as Akeno stood up. "Rias control your queen." I said as face Rias who was smiled. "Oh you birch." I said before dodging Akeno lighting.

"come back silver, your big sister want to play." Akeno was giggling at me and i was having a hard time not listening to her. I looked at Yuuma and Tiamat who was smiling.

"So Akeno a sadist too?" Tiamat asked and Rias nodded.

"Yeap. A hardcore one too." Rias looked like she was having fun. I was just trying to move out of the way of Akeno lighting.

"Ok this needed to stop." I said before standing still and let Akeno hit me only for me to start going dizzy.

Pov 3th person.

Akeno had shocked her young brother to high hell and he was smoking. "Oh is that all you got, little show?" Akeno asked only to get no reply. She looked at her brother who was now not not moving. "Silver?" She called out the young fox who just fell to his knees.

"SILVER!" Everyone called to him as they all got up and rushed over.

Yuuma and Tiamat was the first to grab him. "Silver?" Tiamat called "Dear!" She started to cry.

"Silver you better be joking." Yuuma cry. "Because you said that we would be together forever and you would burn this world to protect us." Yuuma face was close the Silver's.

"Snow." Akeno started to cry too. "I'm sorry. Please be ok?" She cried and Tears felling Until the sound of laughter was heard and everyone looked at the roof to see a black shadow fox hanging up side down. "This that a fox?" Akeno asked as the shadow fox nodded.

"Good eye Sis." The fox down to floor and the Body of silver disappear.

"what going on?" Rias questioned as the black fox jumped onto Rias desk. "Who are you?" She asked and Fox looked at her.

"Just the shadow of mine." Fox started to growling into the shape of a boy who was just laying on the floor. "Yo." the Shadow fox was Silver."

"Silver?!" Tiamat, Yuuma and Akeno shouted.

Pov silver.

i looked at over at the devils as my fallen angel and Dragon wings are out. Angel's on the left and dragon on the right. "I guess my Darkness fox abilities still work." I said before looking over my shoulder to face Rias. "We will meet up at the front of school gates and i will teleport us to my training grounds." I said before turning to dust and appearing on the over side of the room with my back to the wall and my arms crossed. "Be ready for the most pain you we ever feel." I smiled evilly. "Because not even the god of death will be able to safe you." My words carry fear into both Tiamat and Yuuma.

"Shit." Yuuma said as she looked over to me. "You're going to take them to the end?" She asked and i just looked at her. "I will get Vail." Yuuma said before disappearing into dust.

"I will get the ground ready." Tiamat said before disappear into a bright light. Leaving me with the devil.

"Silver?" Rias called me and i looked at her. "What type of training are we going to be doing?" She asked and i smiled.

"It the type of training that would kill a low class devil and break the strongest will. I'm going to put you all into a new type of hell and only the strongest will survive, so if you hold back, you will die." I siad and the devil was shocked by the news.

"Silver who going to be training us?" Akeno asked as I pointed to Rias and her.

"I will be personally training you and Rias with magic and combat train." I pointed to Kiba. "Your going to be trained by Azazel as he will know how to train your sacred gear." I looked at aria who was fearful of me. "Aria going to be trained by Yuuma as she the magic master in my group" i sighed before realising that Sapphire was the red dragon. "Fuck." I said before standing up right. "Rias and her family get ready for tomorrow because I'm not going easy on you." I said before leaving the building with my teleport magic and headed off home. To get ready for Ria's team training.

 **And done.**

 **Sorry the chapter is short is this just a part 2 of the last chapter.**

 **Also thank to a someone PM me. I have started to make Silver's Team. I'm going to run it like a Devil's evil piece set, but call it a Fallen wing set.**

 **King: Silver 'Snow' Himejima. (8 Wing Fallen angle/Dragon and Nine-tail fox hybrid.)**

 **Queen: Tiamat. (Dragon King)**

 **Knight: Irina Shidou. (Angel.)**

 **Knight: Xenovia Quarta. (Human.)**

 **Bishop: Yuuma Amano. (Raynare and 4 wings Fallen angels.)**

 **Bishop: Yasaka. (Nine-tail Youkai.)**

 **Rock: Rossweisse 'Snow.' (** **Valkyrie)**

 **Rock: (fem)Vail Lucifer. (Devil/White Dragon empress.)**

 **Pawn:** **Kunou. (Nine-tails Youkai.)**

 **Pawn:** **Mittelt. (2 wing Fallen angel.)**

 **Pawn:** **Kalawarner. (2 wing fallen angel.)**

 **Pawn: Kuroka. (** **Nekoshou)**

 **Pawn:**

 **Pawn:**

 **Pawn:**

 **Pawn:**


	7. ChaoBlade family return & Betray reveled

Pov Silver.

It the Morning of the Gremorys training day and i was walking over to school dressed on my normal clothes. I'm thinking about the training i plan on doing with the Devil. 'The normal training would kill them, but it would be faster. Or i could use more happier training, but we are short on time.' I sighed as I couldn't think. 'Fuck it, we are going with in the hard one.' I thought as i got closer to school entrance to see the Gremory group. Standing outside of the gate, all talking to each other.

I walk over to the group before they looked over at me. "Silver?" Rias said as put my heads in my pockets. "We are all here." she said as i looked at my phone to see the time.

"we are missing two more people." i said as i looked at my background phone for Me and Sapphire born on hugging in my bed half naked, Sapphire head was on my left shoulder and she was looking at the phone as i take a selfy. "we waiting for the White Dragon empress and the red dragon empress too." i said only for everyone to look at me in shock. "What?" i asked as Kiba spoke.

"You know both heavenly dragons?" he asked and i nodded as i put my phone away. "I guess that you must be well connected?" i smiled at him.

"You could say that i have connections with each of the three great factioms." i held up three fingers. "My uncle is Azazel who the leader of the Fallen angels. Gabriel the First lady of heaven. And lastly Sirzechs the fake Lucifer." I said only for Rias to start to get pissed off.

"You will not talk about my brother like that." She said before she started to glow a red and dark arua. I sighed before walking over to her and slapped her into the outer wall of the school.

"RIAS!" Rias group all rushed over to her. Kiba draw one of his sword as me, i just looked at him with a cool look.

Akeno faced me before standing up. "Silver why did you do that?" She asked as i looked at her.

"Because this is the type of Training i will be putting you all through. One that will kill weaken and build people for war." I said before i smiled evilly. "You know how it is, Rias wants to be the best at the rating game that this train will help her." I looked at Rias who was in pain. I was about to speak but a magic circle appeared next to my ear.

"Silver?" I heard a old man on the other side.

I sighed before turning around and walking away from the devil. "Yes what up?" I asked as the person was my dad. "I'm about to head off to my training grounds." I said only for my old man to speak up.

"i need you to come to Kyoto." I looked at over at the devil who was getting Rias up off the floor. "This is a order." He said as i sighed.

"Silver out." I said before looked at the devils. "Change of plan?" I said and everyone looked at me. "I'm not going to be able to join you in the training as something happened and i need to take care of it. So I'm leaving Tiamat in charge of you all until i can get back, but just one word of warning she was pull you pass your limits before you even sleep, so get ready for a lot of pain." I said before summoning a teleport game under the devils only for Akeno to speak.

"How long are you going to be gone?" She asked and i smiled.

"I don't know." I said before teleporting they away. "Ok now i just need to call Vali and Sapphire." I started to do my calling.

Break.

i was just flying above the City of Kyoto. I sighed as i never being here before so I decided to head over to the tower that iBook like it was in the middle of the city. Waiting for my old man. I summoned a magic circle to my ear. "Dad I'm in the city on top of some big tower." I said only to hear a sighed from him.

"I going to release my energy, please head to it." I felt a little bit of energy coming form the north side of town. "You feel it?" He asked.

"yeap. Give me 10 minutes." i started to take off again but this time i felt a Ki coming from below me. I flow to the ground and used a invisible spell and landed only to spot a young girl with the appearance of an elementary school student. She has golden, blonde hair tied in a ponytail and matching eyes.

Her outfit is a traditional miko outfit and tall geta with white tabi. The sleeves of her haori feature a giant red star-shaped pentagram, surrounded by five smaller pentagrams in between the points.

She was having a little bit of trouble with a two older males. "Come on little girl." the older one with a scar on his face said. I couldn't let this stand and summoned my darkness fox sword in case in a wooden sheath and dropped my invisible spell and used some illusion msgic to change my hair colour to match the girl's and shouted.

"Get your hands her." i changed at the male who was trying to touch the girl. The scared man down off and i stood in front of girl with my hand on my sword handle. "Back off." i said as both male look at me.

"Who are you?" the scared man asked me as i popped out my sword a little out of the sheath and i looked at him and his friend with cold eyes.

"Her protector, so if you lay one hand on her." i smiled. "i will be taking your hands off and make you eat them." i said and both males froze up.

"Your crazy." the second man said as he tried to take a step forward but i cut his face even before he could react. He looked at the black steel sword pointed at his face with a red liquid dripping off the blade. He and his friend both looked at me before running off. I sighed before putting my sword away and looked at the little girl who was looking at me and i smiled.

"you ok miss?" i asked as i kneed to her level and returned my hair to normal. She nodded.

"thank you so much." she said in cute voice and that made me smile. "im Kunou." she said as i patted her head.

"im Silver." i look at Kunou and i felt like energy for a Youkai. "I see." I stood up before holding my hand out to her. "Let go and find your her?" I asked as Kunou take my hand and nodded.

"Let go." She said with a smile and the two of us still into the the city Kyoto to find Kunou mother.

Time skip. 1 hour Youkai city.

Ok this place is beautiful. The sheets are lit like a fairytale and Different type of Youkais could be seeing anywhere. "Kunou this place is beautiful." I said as i looked around, i could tell Kunou was looking at me.

"I'm happy you feel honoured to be granted access to they lovely city." She said as I looked at her. "Silver?" She called me and i looked at her oddly. "Are you a Kitsune?" She asked and i just nodded.

"Yes I am." I released my white ear and one of my white and blue tip tails. "I'm also a Hybrid." I let my fallen angels wings out too. "I'm also a fallen angel." I said and Kunou eye lit up with happiness.

"Can I touch your wings?" She asked and i find it cute. I kneed down and let Kunou touches my wing right. she slowly rubbed my wing and I blushed. 'Man i never know that my wings was sensitive.' I thought to myself as I looked Kunou smiling. 'Her smile could make a sad soul recover.' I smiled as i could remember the time my old friend left me. 'Irina.' Kunou was looking at me. "Silver are you ok?" She asked and I realised that i blanked out. I smiled.

"I'm ok, just you reminded me of a friend who i knew." I got up and looked at sky. "Kunou, can i get you a world of wisdom from a angel?" I asked and Kunow nodded. "If you ever meet someone you have a connection with and you like said people, than your should try to do the best you can for them as time is unpredictable and one day you may lose everything you forge with your friend." I looked at young Youkai who was confused. "What I'm trying to say is that you should make your time together precious and make lots of memories together."

"Silver why are you telling me this?" She asked as i patted her head.

"Just something to think about as you get older." I said before walking on. Kunou just followed by my side. "How far are we from your house?" I asked and Kunou Pointed to big blue Japanese looking Temple that stood out from all the building in the city.

"That my house." She said as I looked as looked at the temple. 'The Nine tails palace.' I read about the palace in my Uncle study one time.

"That the Nine tail palace, the Nine tail goddess Yasaka lives there?" I feel like something coming from the building and it was calling me. 'Come home.' A female voice played in my head. Kunou jumped up in.

"Mothers calling." She said before running off to the palace. I looked at my tails to find them all out.

"glad Kunou didn't noticed my tails." I said before flapped my wings and take fly. "I need to find Kunou." I flow over the city until i find Kunou jumped from building to building i grinned before flying close to her. Kunou looked at me her jumped and i flow under her so that she leaded on my back. "Hold on." I said before flying faster to the palace grounds. Kunou was laughing as we flow together.

Break.

We just got to Palace and we find two people standing together one old male and one young female talking. "How long is that boy going to be?" The male said just as i flow down and created a shock wave as slow down.

"We here." I said as Kunou got off my back and I folded my wings. i looked at the two standing in front me, i smiled at the site of the male. a middle-aged, gruff-looking man with black hair, matching beard and a muscular body wearing a black metal armour. "Dad." i said as i walked up to him.

"Silver Your late." he was pissed and I smiled as I pointer Kunou. "Lady Kunou?" he was shocked about her and kneed i was confused.

"Dad?" I asked and just shucked my head before looking at a young woman with a voluptuous figure and very long blonde hair with matching eyes. She is a woman with delicate facial features and her eyebrows are cut very short and round a symbol of nobility. Her hair is usually tied in a loose ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs that ends in a spiral, with taut bandages to keep it in place. wearing a yellow kimono, a golden obi, and wore a black pelt, with gold skulls and lines printed on it. The kimono features a white interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her enormously large breasts. Her hair was held back by a traditional hair ornament, with six golden bira kanzashi and several red kanzashi. "Your Kunou mother right?" i asked only for her to nod and walk over to me.

"I am." She is pretty and powerful as i could feel her power coming from her. the Older Youkai looked at me with a smile and for some reason her hand reached my cheeks. "You looked just like your father. Shirubā" she called me a diffract name

I take a step back. "what?" I'm confused as i looked at my dad who was smiling at me. "Dad why are you smiling at me." I pointed to Kunou mothers. "And why she calling me by a different name?" Dad looked at the woman before the two nodded and looked back at me.

"Silver, this is the Youkai leader Yasaka. Your birth mother." Dad said and my eyes widened. "Yasaka is this Silver Himejima, your son."

My mind blank. "My birth mother?" I asked and both nodded.

Yasaka nodded. "Yes I am." She held her hand to the door. "How about we talk and me and Baraqiel will explain everything?" She asked and i nodded before the 4 of us all walking into the palace.

Time skip 2 hours.

Ok right now was the most shocking time of my life after the death of my adopted mother. Yasaka the leader of Youkai and who is my Birth mother has explained why I was given to Baraqiel's and my adopted mother Shuri Himejima.

Turn out my birth mother sent me to Shuri and her family for protection as my breed of Nine tails fox is legendary as I'm a White tail fox not a blonde tail. That fact alone was dangerous as a white tail has the blood of the original Nine tail, but the original blood line was to supposably die over 400,000 years after one of old nine tail mated with a human, creating the blonde tails fox's blood line. Also a White tail fox's is more powerful with Ice and water magic then Fire and holy, but I'm a more used to using fire and holy, i never tried Ice magic only water and that rare i use it.

Because i was born a white tail fox, Yasaka though it would be best if i lived a normal human life, but also kept me in the supernatural too, so that way i lived with Baraqiel, Shuri and Akeno and i was going to meet her earlier, but Shuri death have been ever of this happening and i got depressed after Shuri die and Akeno this disappear right after.

"So you did that to protect me?" I asked and Yasaka nodded as i smiled. "Will thanks you, but I need time to think about this." I said and Yasaka smiled.

"I understand." She said as Dad and i stand up. "It was good see-" she was cut off by a magic circle appearing to my ear.

'Silver we have a problem.' I heard Tiamat over the circle.

"What going on Tiamat?" I asked and i could hear in her voice that something was wrong.

'We find Ryuji and he with Sapphire.' She said and my heart stopped for a second and my anger started up and my Chao Gear triggered.

"Balance Breaker." I said before a blue scale mail appeared on my body and both my Fox's sword out. "Tiamat I'm going to find them. Don't stop me." I cut the lines and looked at my dad. "I got a something to do. I see you later." I teleported back Kouh to find the two people who break my soul.

 **And Done. Ok that is for this chapter but next time shit going down and i** **needed three more people to join Silver team. Anyone will do, but it some choose a god type person then they going to take up 2 pieces.**

 **King: Silver 'Snow' Himejima. (8 Wing Fallen angel/Dragon and Nine-tail fox hybrid.**

 **Queen: Tiamat. (Dragon King)**

 **Knight: Irina Shidou. (Angel.)**

 **Knight: Xenovia Quarta. (Human.)**

 **Bishop: Yuuma Amano. (Raynare and 4 wings Fallen angels.)**

 **Bishop: Yasaka. (Nine-tail Youkai leader.)**

 **Rock: Rossweisse 'Snow.' (** **Valkyrie)**

 **Rock: (fem)Vail Lucifer. (Devil/White Dragon empress.)**

 **Pawn:** **Kunou. (Nine-tails Youkai princess.)**

 **Pawn:** **Mittelt. (2 wing Fallen angel.)**

 **Pawn:** **Kalawarner. (2 wing fallen angel.)**

 **Pawn: Kuroka. (** **Nekoshou)**

 **Pawn: Jeanne. (Human)**

 **Pawn x 3.**


	8. Chao Blade revenge and new Scared Gear

POV Silver.

I returned home from Kyoto after Tiamat reported that Ryuji was spot with Sapphire. Lucky for me i could find her thanks to her energy leaking out. Kouh park the place that this all started. I break out from my Balance Breaker and landed in the mid of the park wooden land part of the park. I was dressed in a black assassin vest with a black shirt underneath and set of blue jeans and black combat boots. I put my hood up to cover my hair as i did, i looked at the sky to see it this dark and it looked like it was going to rain. "Perfect." I said before following Sapphire energy.

I walked around to the playground with my hands in my pockets. I like the night time as it quiet, that was until i sported two people. One blue hair girl and one black hair boy, both Sapphire and Ryuji making out. My anger started up before i walked over to them. "So Silver back?" I hear Ryuji speak and Sapphire nodded.

"He returned about 3 days ago and he got some fair looking girls with him, but get this he also Akeno Himejima young brother." Sapphire was licking her lips after the kiss they shared.

Ryuji grinned like a mad man. "So he been holding out on me." He said laughing. "I guess i should take everything from him again, just like how i got you." He said and i was pissed.

"Big talk for the man who couldn't look at me in death." I said and both looked at me in shocked. I just looked that them with cold eyes. "It been a long time Ryuji and i see Sapphire happy again." I smiled before I summoned my Chao Gear. "Now you two can die together." I said as Sapphire stood in front of Ryuji and summoned the boosted gear.

"Ryuji stay here." Sapphire said as Ryuji looked at us oddly.

"What are they?" He asked as my seal break and both looked at me was i smiled.

 **"CHAO** **Explosion!"** My Chao Gear shout and a shocked wave shot out. "Get ready this is the end." I said only for Sapphire Boosted gear to shout.

 **["Boost"]** The boosted gear shouted and Sapphire started to change as me, i sighed before moving fast and end up behind her. "What?" She was in shocked by my new speed, Sapphire Quickly turned but this time with a small knife in her right hand and she turned to stap me my back. 'Tink.' Was hear as her knife was blocked by a black blade. "Your sword." She said as i looked over my shoulder and smiled evilly. **["boost"]**

"Why are you even trying to fight me?" I asked and Sapphire looked at me confused.

"Because your a loser and someone like you don't deserve to life." She try punching my face and leaded a hit but it didn't hurt. "Your the type of people who is used and throw away because they weak willed make them so." She looked at me in the eyes. She was smiling. "And Once I finally done with you, i will go after the white dragon and rip the Sacred gear from her soul and get it to Ryuji and we will be the strongest being a life." **'Boost'** "not ever you will sto-" she started coughing up blood before looking at her stomach to see a second sword a golden one impaled into her. "Silver?" She said before finding to the ground like a rag doll. 'I lose all hope of her.' I looked at Ryuji who was in shock and on th floor.

"You killed her?" He asked as i slowly made my way over to him. "Stay back!" He shouted at he put out his gun again but this time he is shaking. I just looked at him with cold gray steel eyes. "STAY BACK!" He shout before. **'Bang.'** Ryuji shoot his gun. He eyes widened at the bullet his fired was in mid air a few inches of my face. "How?" The bullet drop to the ground just like his girlfriend. "HOW!?" He fire the remainder of the bullet at me and the something happened. Ryuji started to backward to try and escape me. "Stay away you monster!" He shouted at I stood over him with my sword close to his face. He was pissing his pants.

I sighed before raising my sword and quickly slashing back before i did it again and again. Blood started to fly with every slashed i did, i looked at the body in front of me, Ryuji head, body, hands, everything was cut into places and blood covered the ground, my sword and clothes. "Hades take this soul and burn it." I said before walking over Sapphire who was somehow still a life. I could feel her lifeforce fading away. I looked at her boosted gear to see the gum glowing. "Red Dragon can you hear me?" I asked and gem glowed.

 **["I can."]** the dragon inside spoke. **["you have my apologies for my host's actions"]** I shake my head.

"I should be the one to Apologise for take her life." I remembered that Azazel show me a trick a few years and it could. "Red dragon a have proposal for you?" I asked and the gem lit up again.

 **["what that my Youkai friend?"]** he asked and i smiled before speaking.

"i will become your your host." I said and The red dragon was shocked.

 **["if you know how to remove me from this girl body safely then please do so."]** i take out my holy fox from Sapphire stomach and placed my right hand on the boosted gear and started to do my work. A bright green glow appeared between me and Sapphire body before the boosted gear disappear from Sapphire hand and appeared on my left hand as my Chao Gear moved other to my right hand. **["here to a long partnership. Young Fox. I'm Ddraig."]** i smiled that my new scared gear.

"Let get along, I'm Silver." I said before looked at my mess and I sighed before looking Sapphire on her body and i find it in her right pocket, but as i pulled away her hand grabbed me. "Your a stubborn one." I said as Sapphire looked at me in the eyes.

"One day you will find yourself regret everything you done." She said before i got myself from her grip and I decided to make and I sighed before picking her up and in bridal carriage and started to walked away from the murder i just did. "I'm going to make you pain for what you did." She said as before she started to sleep. I started to use my healing magic to help her recover.

 **['Your going to safe her, even after what she done to you']** Ddraig asked in my mind and i nodded. **['i will never get you.']** he said and I replied.

'im not going to let her life free, she going to be a slave and learn how it felt to be betrayed by the person you love.' I said and i could tell Ddraig was shocked.

 **['Silver?']** i cut the link between us as I focus on getting home.

Break

It been a few hours since i got back from my dealing with Ryuji. I am in my living room as Sapphire is resting in my room with a barrier around her to keep her from escape and hurting herself.

"Silver?!" i hear shouting coming the hallway and Azazel storm in. "I just heard from Baraqiel that you just ran off." he said as i give a painful smile. "Silver?"

I cried a single tear. "I finally did it. I finally killed Ryuji." I said and Azazel just sat down next to me before putting his arm around my shoulder and i started to crying.

"It going to be ok Kid." Azazel was being supported and I was hurting inside. "So ypu finally got back at the kid who shot you?" he asked and i nodded.

"I also removed the Boosted Gear from Sapphire." i confessed and this shocked Azazel as i summoned the booster gear and his face was shocked.

"Silver you Killed Sapphire?" He asked and i shake my head and pointed to the roof.

"She sleeping in my room, but I injured her with my holy fox blade." I said as the boosted gear disappear from my arm. "You needed to know that Sapphire was making out with Ryuji before i got to them." My anger was breaking rage limits. "She know that my heart was broken and she continue to be with Ryuji and use me to unlock Boosted gear." I started to laugh at my actions. "I almost helped her with unlocked the Balance Breaker and then she would have gone for Vali." I looked my hands to finds a few blood marks. "They blood still here." I said as Ryuji voice played in my head. 'Monster.' "Guess i am a monster." I said before standing up. "Uncle i need to rest before i go to the training grounds." I looked him and he nodded.

"I will keep a eye on the little birch." He said and I chuckled before i walked into the hallway and headed upstairs only to look at my room door. I sighed before walking into the room and checked on Sapphire and i could see that she was sleeping normally, but i need to see if her life force was doing will.

"Her life force is normal." I said as my left hand lit up.

['before you rescued her. she order me to replace her heart to safe her but I didn't get the chance to do so and her soul is linked to the sacred gear.'] Ddraig said and i looked Sapphire before summoning one of my basic sword from my blade blacksmith sacred gear and placed it at the side of the bed. ['See you heart this plague with hate and sadness.']

"She was my full world and my heart longed to her before her betrayed." I let the sword go before walking away. "But my mother teach me to forgive sin and give people a second chance." I said as I leave the room and closed the door behind me.

['and Ryuji sin?'] Ddraig asked and i stopped and smiled.

"He killed me and tried to take my family away from me. And that last one this unforgivable." I said before walking to the spare room, i have just in care me or Tiamat go into matting season.

 **THIS BOTTOM PART IS JUST A REMINDER OF ME TO USE AND WILL BE UPDATED AS THE STORY CONTINUES ON.**

 **Silver's harem: Tiamat, Raynare(Yuuma), Gabriel, Sapphire Ocean(OC/Red Dragon empress), Vali Lucifer (fem/while dragon empress)** **Momo Hanakai and Akeno Himejima.**

 **Sacred gear:**

 **Blade Blacksmith sub-species:**

 **Holy fox a holy sword with Fire and holy magic.**

 **Phoenix Slayer a Holy Sword with Water and holy magic.**

 **Holy demolition a Holy sword with high Destruction power equal to the Excalibur of Destruction, but it can only be sworn once as it use up the user stamina.**

 **Sword Birth sub-species:**

 **Darkness fox a Demon sword with the powers of Fire and darkness magic. Katana sword.**

 **Lightning storm a demon sword with the power of lighting and wind magic.**

 **Angel slayer a demon sword with the power to kill Angel and fallen angel with ease.**

 **Vold Blade a demon sword with the power of darkness and the ability to open gate to Dimensional Gap and protect the user from the vold.**

 **Balance Breaker for the Sword sacred gears:**

 **Holy Demon dragon slayer a anti-dragon sword.**

 **(New sword) Holy Demon Nine embers is this Silver true Balance breaker with the power of Dragon and Fox fire mixed together. It power is on level of a high class Devil.**

 **Dragon balance breaker Swords:**

 **Holy demon sword of the** **True God Dragon. The Sword hold the power of the** **Apocalypse dragon within the blade itself, but it can only be used as a last resort because of the blade power could destroy the world if it leaves the Dimensional Gap for more than 1 hour and it uses up the User life force.**

 **Holy Demon Chao Dragon just a strong sword that can stand toe to toes with Durandal and Excalibur.**

 **(New sword) Red Rage a Sword crated from the Soul bond between Sapphire and Silver. The Sword abilities are. Gravity** **Domination that make the sword more powerful every 10 seconds, but also make it heavier as it power build up.**

 **Dragon sacred gear:**

 **Boosted Gear of the 13 original Longinus weapons. Location left hand.**

 **Boost** : **Doubles the user's power. This call is announced every 10 seconds until the user reaches his/her physical limit.**

 **Explosion: Releases the Boosted Gear's stored power for a short period of time.**

 **Transfer: Transfers increased power to other people or objects.**

 **Balance Breaker:** **Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker**

 **Chao Gear the Sacred gear of the Dragon king Tiamat. A Blue vision for the boosted gear** **Longinus tier** **. Location right hand.**

 **Abilities:**

 **Chaos Explosion: Increases the user over all power strength, speed and endurance by X5 for 10 minutes.**

 **Chaos Fire breath: A blue flame with a dark purple colour mixed in, the flame can burned a Devil of a high class power with ease.**

 **Chaos limit breaker: Let the user go pass their magic and physical limits for 1 minute. Reaching god level speed and power, but the down side is the user is drain from They physical strength.**

 **Chaos protection: the user is defend from all Dark and holy magic so the damage is reduced**

 **Balance breaker:** **Chao Karma Dragon scale mail. Blue vision for the** **Boosted Gear Scale Mail**

* * *

 **Silver Harem: Tiamat, Yuuma(Raynare), (fem)Vali, Rossweisse, Irina, Xenovia, Kunou, Yasaka, Kuroka,** **Mittelt,** **Kalawarner, Akeno,** **Jeanne, Sapphire(OC),** **Gabriel,** **Momo, Rias, Koneko, aria and Akeno**

 **King: Silver 'Snow' Himejima. (8 Wing Fallen angel/Dragon and Nine-tail fox hybrid.**

 **Queen: Tiamat. (Dragon King)**

 **Knight: Irina Shidou. (Angel.)**

 **Knight: Xenovia Quarta. (Human.)**

 **Bishop: Yuuma Amano. (Raynare and 4 wings Fallen angels.)**

 **Bishop: Yasaka. (Nine-tail Youkai leader.)**

 **Rock: Rossweisse 'Snow.' (** **Valkyrie)**

 **Rock: (fem)Vail Lucifer. (Devil/White Dragon empress.)**

 **Pawn:** **Kunou. (Nine-tails Youkai princess.)**

 **Pawn:** **Mittelt. (2 wing Fallen angel.)**

 **Pawn:** **Kalawarner. (2 wing fallen angel.)**

 **Pawn: Kuroka. (** **Nekoshou)**

 **Pawn: Jeanne. (Human)**

 **Pawn x 3**


	9. Chao Blade Returns & A Dragon is Born

Pov silver.

High in the mountains that surround Kouh city, i am walked up a mountain paths to my training ground as close to the base of one of the mountains. I could feel the power of the world flowing around me, that was until i hear a ' **Boom'** coming from the over side of the wooden lands in front me and I chuckled as I felt Tiamat and Vali power over flowing. "Ddraig could I use the Balance Breaker?" I asked and I looked at my left hand.

 **["You can and the ever the juggernaut drive."]** Ddraig said and I laughed before powering up MY boosted gear.

"BALANCE BREAKER!" I shouted as my body started to heating up as flame appeared around my feet and shot up.

 **["Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker"]** Ddraig shouted as a red crimson armour formed around my body I cound feel the power of the red dragon flowing into my body, but at the some time my Chao Gear triggered and claimed my right hand and also changed the Gem colours from green to a dark blue. **["i see your other sacred gear as fused with the scale mail?"]** Ddraig asked and i laughed before holding out my right hand trying to summoning one of my sword but it turned out my Sword sacred gears was sealed off.

"Guess my Sword birth and Blade Blacksmith was seal in this form?" I said as Ddraig hummed.

 **["You need to think about the sword you want to use and say 'the blade name.'"]** Ddraig said and i nodded before thinking about my Fox's swords. I crossed my arms held my hands out.

"DRAKNESS AND HOLY FOX COME TO MY SIDES." I shouted as both my swords shot out of my hands and i looked at my hand to see my swords fused into the Gauntlets. "Ok this is cool." I said before i looked up and i could see more explosive and I laughed as started to boot up my jets and take to the sky. "Ok let push this new gear to it limits." I said as i flow to the training ground only to find it was completely war-zone. The Devil's Kiba and Koneko was out of the action and being Healed by Yuuma and Aria close to a cave entrance. I chuckled before looking at the Lange western dragon and white armoured woman fight against two tie looking devil.

Both Ria and Akeno looked tie as they was breathing heavily and their clothes are ripped up. I looked at the White armour girl and Dragon who stood strong and looked down onto they opponents. "Give it up Gremory." The white armour shouted. "You're not going to defeat me or Tiamat let alone Silver or Riser." She said and made Rias shoot a dark power that roared at Tiamat and Vali only to be blocked by Vali. "Weak." Vali said and I decided to give Rias some support and killed the jets and drop to the ground. Doing the super hero leading. "The Red dragon?!" Vali shouted as i looked at her and changed her with my swords. Vali take to the sky to dodge my attack. "Your going to pay for that." Her said as she started to Dividing my power. {"DIVIDE"} her wings shouted and my power weakened but i had a way around it.

"SHADOW FORCE!" I shouted as i slashed the air with my Darkness Fox and that cancelled out her power as it drain the light from her wings.

"HOW?!" She shouted as she tried to used magic. "DIE!" Vali shot hundreds of magic bullets as me. I smiled under my helmets and quickly got both my swords closed to my body and used my Cheo Explosion.

 **"CHAO EXPLOSION"** i whispered and i blocked the bullets at high speed so that people couldn't see my arms move, before charging at Vali

Pov 3th person

"How are their doing that?" Akeno said as she and the others watched both Dragon emperor and empress fighting.

Rias was in shocked at the red emperor was fighting against a power foe like Vali. "I don't know." Rias reply as she looked at Tiamat who returned to her Human form. "Tiamat?" She called the dragon king.

Tiamat was watching the Red emperor looked like a girl who find the people that steal her heart or someone who she wants to kill. "How did he get that?" She asked herself just before Vali was shot to the ground and her armour break into place and she coughed up blood on impact. "VALI!?" Tiamat shouted before looked at the red dragon emperor who was flying in the sky with both a black and golden swords coming from his hand and blue gauntlets. "RED ONE YOUR GOING TO PAY!" Tiamat roared at the Red dragon emperor before changing back into her dragon form again. **"I'm going to make you pay Ddraig!"** She shout before taking flight.

Red dragon emperor just looked at the anger dragon king changed at him and move out of her way and her rushed passed him, but something was wrong Tiamat screamed.

 **"AAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"** Tiamat body was clovered in slash's and blood flow anywhere. **"IM GOING YOU!"** She shout only for the red dragon emperor started to speak.

" **I, who am about to awaken,** **Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God** **I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream"** **I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination."** Tiamat stop in her tracks at the after hearing the Emperor speaking the words that could kill her. " **And I shall sink you to the depths of the crimson- hahaha** " he just laughed before disappearing and appearing under Tiamat neck with his golden sword pointed at her neck. "I win, Dragon of Chao now submit to my will?" He asked and Tiamat roared.

 **"I will never Submit to you, my heart belongs to the Chao Blade emperor."** She said only for the red dragon emperor to deploy a set of blue wings and his armour disappear leaving a short white and black wild hair boy with gray eye, wearing a grey t-shirt with a plan black zip up hoodie over it and a set of blue jeans and black shoesalso a grinned on his face.

"Love you too Tiamat." He said and everyone was in shocked that the sight of Silver appearing out of no way and kicking the ass of both dragons. He returned his blades and dis-summon his Chao and Boosted gears. "By the way Tiamat?" Tiamat looked at him. "Time to go down." Silver said before grabbing Tiamat neck and front filp before throwing her to the ground as high power and she hit the ground with same force. Leaving a grant crater in the ground. "Next time i was get Dragon slayer out." Silver shouted as he looked at the devils who was looked in him before he started to slowly flow down.

POV Silver.

I just landed in front of Rias and Akeno with a grin on my face. "So that the power i hold." I said before looking over at an bbeautiful long silver colour hair girl who has the most beautiful light blue eyes. Her body is perfect as she has a sports type build and a D cup chest, she is wear a white tank top with a black skirt, high leggings that reached just under her skirt and black combat boots. Her name is Vali Lucifer. Both Vali and human Tiamat who was sat back to back. "You two ok?" I asked as both looked at me pissed.

"I'm going to get you back." Vali said as Tiamat held her side as she was pissed.

"Your a prick." Tiamat said and I laughed.

"Well thanks for the kind words." I said before both girls try to stand up wells supporting each other and walked into the cave. I just chuckled to myself.

"Silver?" I looked at Akeno and Rias who was looking at me oddly. "When did you become the Red dragon emperor?" Rias asked and my smile disappear from my face and a sad/anger look one replace it.

"I take it." I said as Both girls eyes widened in shock.

"Silver did you kill the past Red dragon?" Akeno asked and i Shuck my head.

"I couldn't bring myself to kill my EX." I said also to tighten my fist until i draw blood. "I just removed the boosted gear without having to harm the ex users soul. It's a easy to do if the person close to death door step." I just started to think about what happened.

 **["Partner. You did the right thing and you shouldn't let get to you."]** i looked at my hand to see the gem light appear again and i nodded.

"Thanks Ddraig." I said until I noticed that my heart was beating differently from before. "Ddraig are you messing with my heart right now?" I asked as the green light come again.

 **["Tiamat replace your heart with half of a dragon heart instead of a full one, so I'm started to replace the remaining half into Red Flame dragon hearts."]** Ddraig explain and i shit my self.

Ddraig you should have told me before you did that." I said before running over to the cave which is pretty big and could house three Large dragons inside. I could see Tiamat half naked with Vali completely nude in the deeper part of the cave. "Tiamat we got a big problem?" I said as both girl looked at me.

"What going on now?" She asked as my skin started to burn a little. "Silver you haven't?" She asked and i nodded. "Oh for the love of Ophis." She got up and used magic to fix her clothes. "Silver please don't tell me Ddraig started to pissing around with your dragon heart?" She asked and i nodded again. "Ddraig your a ass." She said before pulling me into a hug.

"Tiamat." I said softly as I returned the hug.

"Silver your need to sleep now before you lose yourself control." She said into my ear and i nodded before Tiamat started to remove my hoodie and shirts, threw them onto a small pile of girls clothes which i could tell that they are Vali. "Silver could you move your jeans and boxers and head over to Vali?" She asks i nodded did as i was told as i take both of my remaining clothes off, leaving not but a bear body and i walked over to Vali before sitting back. Tiamat was completely nude now as she walked over to the two of us. "OK let us begin with the sealing." Tiamat said only for Ddraig to speak up

 **["Tiamat, what are you doing to my host?"]** He sound pissed. Tiamat looked at my hand with angry look.

"Fixing your mess and 'you host?" She said and i was a little sacred as i never seen Tiamat this pissed before. "Silver is the host of my sacred gear and mine and Vali lover, so you bester watch yourself Ddraig." She said and i could tell this fight was going to continue until I started to scream.

"AAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I head butted the ground as my back is in hell raising pain. "MY BACK!?" I shouted as Tiamat and Vali both held me closes.

"Silver you need to stay with us?" Vali said as she started to use her magic on me and that killed some of the pain. "Silver you can do this." I looked at Vali with a painful, but happy smiled.

"I'm tryin- AAWWWWWW!" My bone started to cracking loud and i find to bones piercing from my body and ripping my skin apart. "THIS FUCKING HURTS!" I screamed before biting into Tiamat Shoulder to help with the pain.

Tiamat flinched but held on to me and started to stroking my hair. "Your doing better." She said before my eyes started to grow heavy. "It will be done soon, I promise." I slowly losing my eye sight and the lost thing i sore was both Vali and Tiamat smiling at me and a black void take over my mind.

Silver mind.

 **"I who has awakened,"**

I was just flowing in a empty void.

 **"The Chao Blade that rest within."**

I could hear a sweet voice like angels.

 **"The blade that rules the "infinite' and ends the "Dream"**

'This voice' I thought.

 **"I shall become the Dragon Blade emperor of Control"**

my eyes opened. 'I know this voice. That voice is the one who get me, my Swords' My mouth followed the voice.

 **"And i shall-"** my hand closed together. **take you to-"** a purple light glow from my hand and shot up. **"the void and Beyond"** The light sudden disappear leaving behind a dark purple sword with silver-white vains running up the blade and the handle was a deep jet black behind. After the blade is formed a young girl with long black hair down to her hips and black eyes, Her ears differ from a normal human's as they have pointed tips, Her attire consists of a black Gothic Lolita fashion. **"I'm the Champion The Void. Chao Breaker!"** We both said before she kissed me and injured something inside.

 **"Rise again, Nine tail Fox and return to my side."** The voice and the girl faded away. **"I leave my sword in your hands."** She said and completely disappear from sight.

Real world.

My eye shot open as i final wake up. I slowly try to but something was holding me down. Looking at my right i could see a Tiamat sleeping in her dragon form with her head close to me. I looked at her body only to find one of her wings was round a silver-white fur dragon this forced to look at my own body and the silver-white dragon was me. "ok what the fuck?" i said to myself.

[ **"Your body evolved into a dragon."]** Ddraig said as i sighed.

"so i'm more dragon?" i asked only for Ddraig to sigh.

 **["No, Both of your sacred gears overloaded after i changed your heart into a full dragon, but your fallen angel and dragon have stayed the same. Your Youkai side has changed a little bit but that because you are growing and your power are increasing, but that the only thing chaged."]** he explains as i looked at the devils who was sleeping in sleeping bags. I looked at my front claws and find both Yuuma and Vali sleeping in the parms of them. **["You scared a lot people last night."]** Ddraig added.

I sighed before i noticed that a purple sword was stab into the Ground next to Vali. 'my Void blade?' i first though but i noticed that something was different with it. TThe blade was darker than before. 'i will need to what up with that later, but now.' I looked at the peaceful sleeping Devils and teammates. "Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!" i roared and that woke up everyone.

"What on earth was that?" Kiba shouted as i chucked making the devils look at me. "The White dragon wake." he said in a joking tone.

Ria and Akeno both smiled before Rias spoke. "Good to see your doing well" she sound happy to see me. "Scared me and Akeno with your screaming." she looked at me like i will showing off. "Your new form is pretty." she try touch me, but i growled at her.

"Don't touch me." I said as Rias pulled her hand away.

"I'm sorry." she said as i just lowed my head to her high.

"Go a head." i said before Ria looked at me oddly. "You can touch." Ria smiled before she petted my head. It feel nice.

Akeno was looking at little mad. "Silver?" I looked at her as she smiled with her sadist side showing. "You know that you need to share?" She said as i smiled before pushing my noise into her face and Akeno started to laughing as she stroke my head. "Good boy." She was happy and i smiled at her happiness.

I felt the both Vali and Yuuma moving in my palms. "Silver?" I heard Yuuma. "I'm cold." She said as I chuckled before using a little bit of my fire magic to heat her up. she started to hug one of my five Claw. "My Claw." She said as everyone chuckled before Vali started to get up.

"Morning." She yawned before looking up at me as i looked at her. "Oh Silver." She pointed to my eyes. "Your eyes are green." She said and i was confused about this until I remembered that Ddraig eyes are Green.

"Ddraig?" I asked before my eyes started to glow. "You made me let this right?" I asked.

 **["Yes."]** He simply said.

"DDRAIG!" I roared and that Wake Tiamat up and there one thing that you never do, is Wake Tiamat up.

"Silver?" Tiamat eyes opened and dark blue eyes locked on to mine. "Was it you who wake me?" She asked and i nodded. "You know the punishment for this." She said as she removed her wing from my back and stood up. "I wanted everyone to leave this cave only Silver is going to remain." She said before everyone started to leave quickly, even Yuuma leave in a rush. I started to stood up and walked to the cave entrance only for Tiamat to slammed her tail onto the floor in front of me and I looked at her. "Your not leaving. Mate." She quickly bit my neck and i started to feel odd.

['Good luck'] I heard Ddraig laughing at me for some reason and he cut the link.

'What going to happen?' I thought before Tiamat pushed me down onto my side only for her to stand over me and long down on me with a smile on her face. "Tia?" I asked and she come close me and this scared me.

"I been waiting for this for a long time." She said before I mind blink and all I remembered is my body was running on autopilot.

 **THIS BOTTOM PART IS JUST A REMINDER OF ME TO USE AND WILL BE UPDATED AS THE STORY CONTINUES ON**

 **Silver's harem: Tiamat, Raynare(Yuuma), Gabriel, Sapphire Ocean(OC/Red Dragon empress), Vali Lucifer (fem/while dragon empress)** **Momo Hanakai and Akeno Himejima.**

 **Sacred gear:**

 **Blade Blacksmith sub-species:**

 **Holy fox a holy sword with Fire and holy magic.**

 **Phoenix Slayer a Holy Sword with Water and holy magic.**

 **Holy demolition a Holy sword with high Destruction power equal to the Excalibur of Destruction, but it can only be sworn once as it use up the user stamina.**

 **Sword Birth sub-species:**

 **Darkness fox a Demon sword with the powers of Fire and darkness magic. Katana sword.**

 **Lightning storm a demon sword with the power of lighting and wind magic.**

 **Angel slayer a demon sword with the power to kill Angel and fallen angel with ease.**

 **Vold Blade a demon sword with the power of darkness and the ability to open gate to Dimensional Gap and protect the user from the vold.**

 **Balance Breaker for the Sword sacred gears:**

 **Holy Demon dragon slayer a anti-dragon sword.**

 **(New sword) Holy Demon Nine embers is this Silver true Balance breaker with the power of Dragon and Fox fire mixed together. It power is on level of a high class Devil.**

 **Dragon balance breaker Swords:**

 **Holy demon sword of the** **True God Dragon. The Sword hold the power of the** **Apocalypse dragon within the blade itself, but it can only be used as a last resort because of the blade power could destroy the world if it leaves the Dimensional Gap for more than 1 hour and it uses up the User life force.**

 **Holy Demon Chao Dragon just a strong sword that can stand toe to toes with Durandal and Excalibur.**

 **(New sword) Red Rage a Sword crated from the Soul bond between Sapphire and Silver. The Sword abilities are. Gravity** **Domination that make the sword more powerful every 10 seconds, but also make it heavier as it power build up.**

 **Dragon sacred gear:**

 **Boosted Gear of the 13 original Longinus weapons. Location left hand.**

 **Boost** : **Doubles the user's power. This call is announced every 10 seconds until the user reaches his/her physical limit.**

 **Explosion: Releases the Boosted Gear's stored power for a short period of time.**

 **Transfer: Transfers increased power to other people or objects.**

 **Balance Breaker:** **Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker**

 **Chao Gear the Sacred gear of the Dragon king Tiamat. A Blue vision for the boosted gear** **Longinus tier** **. Location right hand.**

 **Abilities:**

 **Chaos Explosion: Increases the user over all power strength, speed and endurance by X5 for 10 minutes.**

 **Chaos Fire breath: A blue flame with a dark purple colour mixed in, the flame can burned a Devil of a high class power with ease.**

 **Chaos limit breaker: Let the user go pass their magic and physical limits for 1 minute. Reaching god level speed and power, but the down side is the user is drain from They physical strength.**

 **Chaos protection: the user is defend from all Dark and holy magic so the damage is reduced**

 **Balance breaker:** **Chao Karma Dragon scale mail. Blue vision for the** **Boosted Gear Scale Mail**

* * *

 **Silver Harem: Tiamat, Yuuma(Raynare), (fem)Vali, Rossweisse, Irina, Xenovia, Kunou, Yasaka, Kuroka,** **Mittelt,** **Kalawarner, Akeno,** **Jeanne, Sapphire(OC),** **Gabriel,** **Momo, Rias, Koneko, Aria, Ohpis and Akeno**

 **Set need the last thee members of Silver team.**

 **King: Silver 'Snow' Himejima. (8 Wing Fallen angel/Dragon and Nine-tail fox hybrid.**

 **Queen: Tiamat. (Dragon King)**

 **Knight: Irina Shidou. (Angel.)**

 **Knight: Xenovia Quarta. (Human.)**

 **Bishop: Yuuma Amano. (Raynare and 4 wings Fallen angels.)**

 **Bishop: Yasaka. (Nine-tail Youkai leader.)**

 **Rock: Rossweisse 'Snow.' (** **Valkyrie)**

 **Rock: (fem)Vail Lucifer. (Devil/White Dragon empress.)**

 **Pawn:** **Kunou. (Nine-tails Youkai princess.)**

 **Pawn:** **Mittelt. (2 wing Fallen angel.)**

 **Pawn:** **Kalawarner. (2 wing fallen angel.)**

 **Pawn: Kuroka. (** **Nekoshou)**

 **Pawn: Jeanne. (Human)**

 **Pawn x 3**


	10. Chao Blade reunite a family together

POV Silver.

Okay I final transform back into my human and get away from Tiamat, as she was trying something I didn't want even part in. I rushed out of the cave with my Assassins combat gear, to find Vali in her Balance Breaker facing against Akeno who is wearing her Priestess clothes.

Akeno was started to summon lighting in her hand, but it was weaker than what she had before. and Vali was use blizzard magic which is an defend type of ice magic with only few but powerful Offensive spells, only high-mid to high class devil have the magic to use it, but Vali diffraction with her magic is being on the level of top tier high class devils and she has the control over it her powers that would take years to master and she only 16 years.

Vali started off with summon two magic circle and ice shot, forcing Akeno to throw up a barrier to block the attack. I could tell Akeno was holding back something. "Stop!" I shout and Both girl looked at me. Vali stopped her attack and Akeno drop her Barrier.

"Silver what up?" Vali asked as I looked at Akeno.

"Akeno with me. Rias your going against Vali, Aria your going again Yuuma." I said before looking over at Kida and Koneko. "You two are going against Tiamat once she wake up, but until then i want you to train your body basic 5 mile running, 500 Push ups and 500 sit up got that?" I asked and The Devil looked at me a bit shocked.

"Silver that a bit much?" Rias asked only to get a explosive next to her and that sender her back. "Silver?" She looked at me as i had my hand out with a blue flame that the end of my finger.

"I said before that I'm going to train you for war and that what I'm going to do." I smiled Sadistly. "If i hear one complain I'm going to Increase the training to the level that i was doing last month. So stop birching and get training." I walked over to Akeno before looking at her with a serious face. "Let go." I said and Akeno as we walking into the forest.

Time skip half an hour.

Akeno and i are walking down a path that was leading out of the forest and into a clearing with old style Japanese house that spot in the middle of clearing with tree around House like a wall protesting a castle, the house itself was pretty much well mentioned "Silver were are we?" Akeno asked as I turned to face her with a smiled on my face.

"Welcome home." I said as Akeno looked at the House until her eyes widened.

"This is?" She asked and i nodded.

"yes this the house we grow up together before what happeneded." I said as we walked to house until reached the front door. "Hope your ready?" I pulled my hand on the door before the white shield appeared and broke like glass. "Barrier still held." I opened door to hallway a stone floor that lend to a wood step and that lead to long hall with 4 doors going to different room.

"Silver?" Akeno called my name was i walked in and walking up the step and locked back at her and held out my hand.

"I got something to show you." I siad and Akeno looked at me confused but she take my hand and we both walked into house, on the one room was the bathroom and i summoned my holy fox but it was a small knife and hide it. Once i triggered the hidden power of the holy, a image of Two children playing in bath, one Girl with long black hair and black wings and one white hair boy with both fox ears and nine tail. Both children had smiles on they faces. I looked at Akeno who was in Shocked as she watched the memorie play.

"Silver what this is?" She asked as she looked at me as i smiled and pulled out my Holy fox knife. "That your holy sword?" She said and i nodded.

"It replaying the happy memories we had here." I siad and Akeno started to tear up. "I just wanted to let you see that you shouldn't hold back." I said before i pulled over to the next room which was the bedroom we used to shared it, the room was a good side of two share. I triggered holy fox and three people was inside of the room Young Akeno and myself laying down a futon But also our mother Shuri who sing to us. "Even time i have trouble sleeping or my power, I returned here and listen to mother sing to her children." I said as Akeno was looking at the ghost of mother.

"She looks so young." She said as I smiled.

"Your her copy." I said just as the memory stopped. "Come on." We walked down the hall to the three room which was a spare room, but before it was mine and Akeno secret base amd training room too. This time was a bit embarrassing as the knife the memory of mine and Akeno first kiss. Both children was on floor with my younger self laying down with younger Akeno on top. Akeno looked at me as i was blushing.

"Your embarrass?" she asked only of another image of Mother tobwalk in.

'Silver and Akeno what are you doing?' mother asked and Akeno realise why i was embarrassed.

"Oh right mum caught us kissing." Akeno face was red. I decided to cut the knife off. We stayed silent for a few minutes before we started to laughing. "So my first kiss was taken by a sneaky fox?" Akeno said and i looled away with a smile on my face.

"maybe." i Grimmed as i looked at the next door. "i think we should carry on?" i said and Akeno before we turned around as the room we was going was our parents room. Once we got in the room and trigger Holy fox's power, my eyes widened as this memory was mine and our father's. My younger self was sitting down on our parent bed as Baraqiel was standing in front of me and holding a black glowing feather in his hand.

'Silver once is Feather go inside of your body, you will slowly begin a father angel like Aekno and myself are you ready?' He said and the young me nodded before Baraqiel place the Father on my chest and my body started to glow before to small set of black wings appeared on my back. Then the memory stopped.

"Silver was that?" Akeno looked at me as i looked away.

"The day before what happened and the day I unlocked my Sword brith and Blade Blacksmith." I said as i walked over to the last door that leads to the living room and kitchen. "I wanted to tell you that day but we was attack." I pulled my hand on the door only for black seal appeared. "Behind here is all my life work and i want you to know about it and it may improve you." I break the seal and i placed my hand on the door and looked at Akeno who nodded.

i opened door and show what Akeno what was behind it am young pale white woman will long black hear tie into a ponytail which was held by a white ribbon, her eyes are a violet colour and wearing a white shirt with a light blue skirt. She is sitting at a table with a cup of tea in her hand, she looked at over to us and Akeno eyes widened as the sight of the woman in the room. "Oh Silver, Welcome home." The woman said before looking at Akeno and that ended up with the woman dropping the cup. "Akeno?" She said as she stood up.

"Mum?" Akeno take a step into the room before running into the room at a full speed and pulling her our mother into a powerful. "Mum." Akeno cried into Shuri shoulder.

I walked into the room before resting my back on the walls and watched the mother and daughter moment. "Glad my time was well spent?" I said before Akeno and Shuri looked at me as i smiled. "Well I guess i should be going and let you both have some time together." I said but before i could leave Shuri spoke.

"Silver, Will you please make some tea for all three of us?" She asked and i nodded as I walked into the kitchen and I started to find the tea.

['Partner?'] DDraig called me.

'Yeap?' I answered.

['That woman who is she and why did she how a similar Aura like you?'] He asked and i sighed as i find the tea and i summoned up three cups.

"She Akeno mother and my adopted mother too and 10 years she was killed by her family as they hated me and Akeno been Hybrid." I started to place the Tea in to the cup before i started heat up some water. "And will in the middle of the attack Shuri told me and Akeno to run and hide until Baraqiel find us but we was being attacked by more then 1 person and over 5 people try to killed us. Well Akeno and i was running two of the man try to stop us from getting away, but I Managed to Distract the pair of them giving Akeno a enough time to get away from this house and I thought she did and i felt Baraqiel was following Akeno so I rushed back to the house to see if Shuri was die or life as i was not going to leave her body behind. I find the leader of the group holding a sword to Shuri neck and he looked at me with smiled and said. 'Your whole race is evil.' He slapped Shuri in the stomach." I said to shake as I remembered the smell of smoke and fire of that day. "I ended up losing my mind at the sight of Shuri falling to the floor with blood been throw all over to place, so I break my own heart to not be scared and I ended the man who tried to Shuri by sending him to the Gap with my Vold Blade which I can't remember when or who i got it off, but with it I managed to defeat him." The water was heated up and started to pour the cup of tea. "If i happen not learn Blizzard magic and used Cocytus to frozen the both of us together before she had the chance to die from blood loss. I would have lose the mother who raised and love me for the people that i was, i would probably have followed and after Baraqiel and Azazel free me from the ice, i spent the least 10 years researching how to Revive her without turning her into a fallen angel or other supernatural being and i find away to do it but it required magic and a level of control that I don't possessed that the time." I smiled as i looked at my right hand. "But thanks to Tiamat and her sacred gear I managed to finally revise her after so many years of research and learning." I final finished my story and the tea. "I vow to never let anyone take her or akeno away from me Again. i swear upon my Soul."

"That one Oath to make." I turn around to see both Akeno and Shuri. Shuri is smiling about something and Akeno was shocked by something too. "You spend your years to helping me?" Shuri asked and i nodded.

"You take me in even though i was not your flesh and blood. And I'm eternally grateful for that." my hand reached to my chest. "I don't wanted to lose you or Akeno, so that why i dedicated myself to your Revivals, so the day I finally find Akeno and maybe we could be a family again." I said with a small smile on my face.

"Silver?" Akeno called my name as my eyes started to water and I looked that the two people who stood in front of me. "Your crying?" She said as i nodded.

"The tears that froze up over 10 years ago after almost losing my family." I started to shaking as my body locked up until a hear Shuri voice.

"Bound by the blood." I looked up as she walked closer to me before placing her hand onto my cheek forcing me to looked at her. "I bound you to seal you, now i release you." She siad before kissing my forehead. "I name you Silver snow Himejima." Shuri smiled and Akeno was clapping.

"What going on?" I asked only for Shuri to explain.

"Just a bit of family tradition." She said as i looked at my body. Shuri giggled. "I just welcome you to the family." I looked at her. "Every member of Himejima family has this rate done at the age of 16 to show your part of the family." I was shocked. "Welcome to family. My son." I nodded with smile on my face.

"I'm glad to be home." I said before Akeno walked over. "Akeno?" I asked only to get a finger on my lips.

"Call me the name you give me as kids?" She said and i blushed.

"Ako?" I said only for her to shake her head. "Sis?" She did the something again. "Queen?" I said she shake again. Until my eyes widened and i looked at away. "Honey?" I said and She nodded. "Fuck." I whispered only for Akeno to grin.

"We can do that later. Dear." She said only for my left to light up.

 **["Partner Tiamat and the white one are headed this way."]** Ddraig said as i could feel them coming.

"Thanks Ddraig. Mum, this is ok if some of my friends come over?" I asked and Shuri nodded.

"Yes your friends can come over, but if one try to sleep you then i will cut off your balls." She said and got sacred.

"Rogers." I said before I started to walked to the door and get ready to meet the unwanted gest. one i got to the door i looked at my hand. "Ddraig?" I called to my partner and the boosted gear triggered.

 **["Yes Partner?"]**

"my dragon form? This at my Juggernaut Drive?" I asked and only to get a Sigh from Ddraig.

 **["I couldn't tell you if it's. Your form was confusing to me too as only a Ohpis or Grant Red could turn another species into a high class dragon. Let alone a forbidden class dragon."]** i was confused

"Forbidden?" I asked only for Ddraig to hum.

 **["The forbidden dragon was a type of evil dragons, but he was blinded by rage or anger and more powerful than all five of the dragon kings combined."]** Ddraig stopped for a second. **["Your colour is silver-gray. The only Dragon to hold that colour was the Fallen Heavenly Dragon Onix."]** that name was odd as Ddraig voice was painful.

"Who Onix?" I asked and Ddraig was silent for a minute. "Ddraig?"

 **["He was my best friend and Albion older brother, he were missing just before the grant war, his disappearance was a big deal for me and Albion to take and we lost our minds and went into rampage."]** i heared about the dragon rampage and how dangerous it is.

"I'm sorry of asked." I said only for Ddraig to sigh.

 **["it was a long time ago. Now you better get ready to explain everything to Tiamat and your another mates."]** he cut the link as i could see a group of people walking up to the house.

"Dam it."

 **And done**


	11. The Chao Blade vs the Phoenix pt1

POV silver.

It been a 12 days since and today was the Rating Game well should have been the Rating game, but it turned out to be Ria's and Riser fucking Wedding. Riser the fucker change the mind of the devil's council and got them to put the game and that fucked me off, Rias apology and thank me for everything i done with her and her family and leave to the underworld with a silver hair maid.

I was in my house gripping my hair and sit on my sofa with both Tiamat and Yumma next to me as Vali sit on my dinner table. "Fuck!" I shouted only for Vali to sigh.

"This is bullshit." She said as we all looked at her. "We wasted time training them." I looked at her pissed. "But I'm right." She is was right as we wasted time, training the devils, but i hold a code for honour, once i make a promise to help someone i keep it.

"Your right Vali, but we need to safe Rias for her marriage because if the Rumours about raiser are right than, i going to kill him." I said before the door open and Azazel stepped in. "Uncle?" I said before he looked at me with a small smile on his face.

"I think i got away of getting the red princess out of her probably." He said and everyone looked at him. "Silver remember that talk about you being the hair to the fallen angel?" He asked and i nodded. "We going to use it and make Miss Gremory and you a power couple." He siad and everyone was shock and Tiamat stood up.

"Your saying that you arranged married Silver and Rias together?" She asked and Azazel nodded. "Are you crazy?" She Shouted and i end up going up and slapped her around the back of the head. "Aww."

"Don't be a pain." I said before looking at azazel. "You plan on using me to get a alliance with the Devil's right." I asked and Azazel sighed before nodding. "Got it." This shocked everyone in the room.

"Silver are you not against the marriage?" Vali asked and i nodded.

"I'm not comfortable with the idea of the fake Lucifer younger sister as one of my brides, but if it help the fallen angels then I'm willing to take the chance." I said as i felt my nick as i has 2 bite scars on both side of my neck and i smiled. "Plus once we do have Rias on our side then we can work on getting your place back in the underworld. Vali Himejima-Lucifer, my white dragon empress." I walked over to her and kissed her forehead to which she blushed. Mine and Vali's relationship is a bit different from mine and Tiamat. As Tiamat was draw to my heart as i was crying out in pain wells Vali was draw to my powers.

My uncle azazel saved Vali that a young age as her family was a horrible to her for being a Hybrid between a human/devil, Vali was persecuted by her father who was afraid of her and viewed her as a monster due to Vali's ownership of a Longinus in addition to her heritage as Lucifer's descendant. She ened up running away from her old family and Azazel ended up finding her by chance, i was with him at the time as i was getting my powers sealed off as I didn't want people finding out about me being a Hybrid, Vali was pretty Violent with everyone and it hard to find a weakness for me to use and talk to her normally, but one night Before i leave the **Grigori** to live alone in Kouh, i walked passed Vali room and i could hear her crying to herself. I couldn't leave her left that, so I decided to go into her room and hug her from behind this scared her and she to fight back and break free, but i told her to. 'Stop hiding behind your fears as your new family is waiting for you.' Once i said that Vali completely broke down and opened up to me, we spent our days talking about outside world and the future of our life, Vali even bit me oddly a enough and i was confused about it, but the bite was a imprint of family.

After everything that happened with Sapphire and i reawakening my sleeping powers, Vali was the first to welcome me back to the Grigori with open arms and she even started to talk me about my problems like i did for her a long time ago and we started to become family. Vali even started to sleep in the same bed as me, Tiamat and Yumma after only the second day and that ended with Vali becoming my Fiancé as she is technically Azazel adopted daughter and Yumma was a signed to be my Fiancé as she is a full Fallen angel and thanks to some testing I'm capable of making pure blood angel, Dragon and nine-tails for some unknown reason, if i mate with a Angel, dragon or a another Nine-tails. But back to point after the what happened to me, Vali has not once left my side and i would gladly lay my life down to protect her and my mate.

Vali looked at me with a little blushing face. "Silver, your embarrassing me." She said in a cute tone and I chuckled.

"Sorry but i need to do this or I'm going to regret it." I said as my right hand started to glow and handle form and red blade shot up. "I even made this for the fucker." I said with a big fucking smile on my face.

"Silver this that a?" Azazel asked me and i nodded.

"A Anti-blade. Especially made for that bird." I said before my dragon wings deployed. "I'm going to make him scream." I started to cast my teleport magic, i looked at the living room door to see Sapphire stood there with the sword i give her in her right hand and she looked at me like she was worried. "Uncle?" I looekd at Azazel. "Could get everyone to the party?" I asked and he looked at me confused.

"You mean?" He pointed at the door and sapphire hide and i nodded. "Got it." A dark blue magic circle appeared under my feet and my Chao and boosted gear.

"Balance Breaker!" I shout as a bright light form around me and a red armor form.

 **["CHAO WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!"]** Ddraig shout and I teleport to the underworld.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm going to be doing longer one of the next chapter as it is the wedding.**

 **THIS BOTTOM PART IS JUST A REMINDER OF ME TO USE AND WILL BE UPDATED AS THE STORY CONTINUES ON** **.**

 **Sacred gear:**

 **Blade Blacksmith sub-species:**

 **Holy fox a holy sword with Fire and holy magic.**

 **Phoenix Slayer a Holy Sword with Water and holy magic.**

 **Holy demolition a Holy sword with high Destruction power equal to the Excalibur of Destruction, but it can only be sworn once as it use up the user stamina.**

 **Sword Birth sub-species:**

 **Darkness fox a Demon sword with the powers of Fire and darkness magic. Katana sword.**

 **Lightning storm a demon sword with the power of lighting and wind magic.**

 **Angel slayer a demon sword with the power to kill Angel and fallen angel with ease.**

 **Vold Blade a demon sword with the power of darkness and the ability to open gate to Dimensional Gap and protect the user from the vold.**

 **Balance Breaker for the Sword sacred gears:**

 **Holy Demon dragon slayer a anti-dragon sword.**

 **(New sword) Holy Demon Nine embers is this Silver true Balance breaker with the power of Dragon and Fox fire mixed together. It power is on level of a high class Devil.**

 **Dragon balance breaker Swords:**

 **Holy demon sword of the** **True God Dragon. The Sword hold the power of the** **Apocalypse dragon within the blade itself, but it can only be used as a last resort because of the blade power could destroy the world if it leaves the Dimensional Gap for more than 1 hour and it uses up the User life force.**

 **Holy Demon Chao Dragon just a strong sword that can stand toe to toes with Durandal and Excalibur.**

 **(New sword) Red Rage a Sword crated from the Soul bond between Sapphire and Silver. The Sword abilities are. Gravity** **Domination that make the sword more powerful every 10 seconds, but also make it heavier as it power build up.**

 **Dragon sacred gear:**

 **Boosted Gear of the 13 original Longinus weapons. Location left hand.**

 **Boost** : **Doubles the user's power. This call is announced every 10 seconds until the user reaches his/her physical limit.**

 **Explosion: Releases the Boosted Gear's stored power for a short period of time.**

 **Transfer: Transfers increased power to other people or objects.**

 **Balance Breaker:** **Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker**

 **Chao Gear the Sacred gear of the Dragon king Tiamat. A Blue vision for the boosted gear** **Longinus tier** **. Location right hand.**

 **Abilities:**

 **Chaos Explosion: Increases the user over all power strength, speed and endurance by X5 for 10 minutes.**

 **Chaos Fire breath: A blue flame with a dark purple colour mixed in, the flame can burned a Devil of a high class power with ease.**

 **Chaos limit breaker: Let the user go pass their magic and physical limits for 1 minute. Reaching god level speed and power, but the down side is the user is drain from They physical strength.**

 **Chaos protection: the user is defend from all Dark and holy magic so the damage is reduced**

 **Balance breaker:** **Chao Karma Dragon scale mail. Blue vision for the** **Boosted Gear Scale Mail**

* * *

 **Silver Harem: Tiamat, Yuuma(Raynare), (fem)Vali, Rossweisse, Irina, Xenovia, Kunou, Yasaka, Kuroka,** **Mittelt,** **Kalawarner, Akeno,** **Jeanne, Sapphire(OC),** **Gabriel,** **Momo, Rias, Koneko, Aria, Ohpis and Akeno**

 **Set need the last thee members of Silver team.**

 **King: Silver 'Snow' Himejima. (8 Wing Fallen angel/Dragon and Nine-tail fox hybrid.**

 **Queen: Tiamat. (Dragon King)**

 **Knight: Irina Shidou. (Angel.)**

 **Knight: Xenovia Quarta. (Human.)**

 **Bishop: Yuuma Amano. (Raynare and 4 wings Fallen angels.)**

 **Bishop: Yasaka. (Nine-tail Youkai leader.)**

 **Rock: Rossweisse 'Snow.' (** **Valkyrie)**

 **Rock: (fem)Vail Lucifer. (Devil/White Dragon empress.)**

 **Pawn:** **Kunou. (Nine-tails Youkai princess.)**

 **Pawn:** **Mittelt. (2 wing Fallen angel.)**

 **Pawn:** **Kalawarner. (2 wing fallen angel.)**

 **Pawn: Kuroka. (** **Nekoshou)**

 **Pawn: Jeanne. (Human)**

 **Pawn x 3**


End file.
